The Life I Knew or The Beginning?
by RoseKristyIvashkov
Summary: What happens when you find yourself in a whole other world? when the life you knew, you might not want? What will Rose do when it comes time to choose the life she was sworn into or the life she wants?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story, I just thought it up one day while writing**

**MLIT&T and I decided to just stop writing and start writing this story **

**before the idea escaped me completely…I have to say that I think this story**

**might have more success than MLIT&T so enjoy and tell me what you think**

**I do not own VA or Twilight **

**All that belongs to Richelle Mead and Stephenie Meyer**

_Chapter 1  
__How it All Started_

**RPOV**

My team was surrounded. There was nothing I could do. Nothing but fight or die trying.

"Roza" Dimitri said

"Eddie, Mason" I said

"We got your back Rose" said Eddie

"Christian" I said and from the corner of my eye I saw the fire ignited in his hand.

The Strigoi made the first move and then it was on!

I was at least fighting at least five Strigoi minimum.

I really couldn't count how many Dimitri, Christian, Eddie or Mason were fighting, because if I let myself get distracted I knew it would all be over.

Grunts. I heard the grunting of my team, each fighting for their lives.

"_how did they even find us?" _I thought _"they weren't supposed to know we were even on their tail!" _

A recon mission. There were rumors circulating.

Alchemists reporting to us that Strigoi were banding together. Recruiting. Creating an army. That's why I was sent out. Four Dhampir's and one Moroi. Then scanning the woods of Forks, Washington we're surrounded and now fighting for our lives.

Finishing off my second Strigoi I had an idea.

"_Separate" _I said into the earpiece

I high kicked the Strigoi and scratched him with my stake, causing him to let out a big scream.

"_Rose" _Christian yelled into the earpiece

"_Do it! That's an order" _I said

"_Understood" _They said in unison.

I loved being team leader

I ran off, heading west with five Strigoi on my tail.

"_When we're all finished we meet at the rendezvous point" _I said

"_Understood" _

"_Guys, please be careful" _I said

"_You too Roza" _said Dimitri, his voice softening at my Russian name.

"_Yeah Rose, you better be careful too because if you come back all messed up or if not come back at all I promise either way I'll try and kick your ass" _Christian said in a playful tone

"_Yeah, yeah understood"_

Then radio silence.

I kept running. Needing to put a lot of space between my team mates and the Strigoi, giving us all a fair fight…or well as fair as it can be anyway.

I ran as fast as I could when I can to a meadow I stopped.

Prefect.

Now I could face my attackers….that already have me surrounded.

I sighed.

"Let's get this over with" I said out loud

They attacked all at once.

I kicked one Strigoi in the face kicked one in the knee hearing it crack. Two were coming and I did a split kick. I quickly raced to the Strigoi who's knee I dislocated and staked him. I didn't have time to react. A Strigoi I obviously didn't notice came and slapped me hard, knocking out my earpiece and making me lose balance.

I felt my stomach get kicked, I was flying through the air, getting the breath kicked out of me after hitting a tree.

I was disoriented. Black spots were already dancing around my eyes.

I was gonna lose consciousness fast and that really wouldn't matter because after that I'd be dead.

Let's hope this works.

Three Strigoi were advancing on me. I saw the one who bitch slapped me standing behind them, obviously he was the leader.

This had to be timed perfectly.

I grabbed the extra stake I kept in my boot and flung both stakes at the two Strigoi, miraculously hitting their hearts.

Two down. Two to go.

I was ready for the kick that as coming my way and I dodged that one.

I flipped over him and before he turned around I kicked him in the back to set him off balance then grabbed his neck and twisted it.

I know I didn't have long.

I pulled out one of my stakes from the dead Strigoi and staked his heart through the back.

Now that only left one.

I turned to him, stake in hand…ready to get this over with and return home.

"Well, well, well. You are as good as they say. Maybe even better. Although your beauty has not been done justice." said the Strigoi who has his arms crossed and just laid back on the tree. He stood there, thinking I wasn't a threat and that pissed me off.

"Why don't you find out how good I really am" I said in a menacing tone.

He smiled that Strigoi evil smile and shook his head.

"Rose Hathaway the Strigoi Slayer" He said while looking deep in thought.

U charged at him, making the kill right away.

I failed. He moved too fast for me to try and block.

He must've been older than he looked, but I can never tell immortality for Strigoi…..

The other bitch slap that sent me flying…again

I was down for the count and I knew it. My head was hurting, black spots were dancing again around my eyes. I wanted to sleep so bad.

Dimitri.

Lissa.

The Strigoi was hovering above me in the blink of an eye, he was going for the kill. His teeth so close to my neck.

….

My stake in his heart.

His dead body falling right next to me.

I smiled feeling sleep claim me.

"Rose Hathaway does it again" I said

And then everything went black.

* * *

**So tell me how I did?**

**With this story I have way more vision than anything…I mean with **

**MLIT&T I hurried into it but like I said before I will finish it.**

**So review, review, review **

**-Kristy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I'm updating a day later because I'm really excited about this story.  
****Rose is gonna be unconscious for a little bit more and then this story gets started.  
****I hope my Twilight fans out there like my story.  
****I cannot wait for Breaking Dawn & of course the launch of the Vampire Academy movie! I'm super excited for so many things to come out of our favorite books ;P  
****Anyways no more blabbing. Enjoy!  
**

**I don't own Vampire Academy or Twilight  
****Richelle Mead & Stephenie Meyer are the ones who gave  
****us the pleasure of enjoying these characters.**

_Chapter 2  
The Beginning_

**EPOV**

A rare and sunny day in Forks. A day away from school. I sighed. A day away from Bella.

Days like these are the ones that I hated. Why couldn't I be normal? A human.

Someone right for her.

I sighed shaking my head. No amount of wishing could turn back time. I am who I am and Bella - for some unknown reason- wants me this way.

I don't think I'd ever give that up.

Running towards the meadow I picked up the smell of blood. And the smell of ashes.

The blood though…smelled so different, unique, wonderful. Something I would've combed the planet for had I known it existed. A blood that can rival Bella's.

I ran to the meadow faster than I've ever ran before, reaching it in an instant.

….

The girl lying on the ground. Bruised and obviously unconscious was beautiful.

The way her hair flowed, the tanned skin, the curve of her body. I bet no one would've noticed the bruises.

Her beauty distracted that all.

I walked over to her, checking the damage. I know she was still alive, I could strongly hear her heartbeat, though it was gradually slowing down. She had a silver stake clutched tightly in her hand.

I could faintly smell ashes around the meadow, especially next to her. But I couldn't tell the origin of where the ashes even came from.

The rain must've washed it all away.

Still it rained yesterday and she's still here? Unconscious?

Something big must've happened. Something dangerous.

I moved her wet hair from her face. She had bruises on her cheek and the way she slept…she looked in pain.

I couldn't read her mind though.

I sighed. Just like Bella.

Another wonderful creature who's mind is closed to me.

Then I heard her groan.

"Dimitri" I heard her whisper.

Then silence.

I snapped out of it.

This girl needed help and I had to help her.

I had to get her to Carlisle.

So I picked her up as lightly as I could and darted towards my house.

I noticed while I ran that she still held that silver stake in her hand, like it was a part of her or something.

"Carlisle" I said just as I reached the edge of the forest, and saw Carlisle waiting there at the front step with a wide-eyed look on his face.

"What happened?" He asked

"I don't know. I was running and I caught her scent. When I found her, she was lying on the ground. Bruised and unconscious holding that" I pointed to the stake in her hand "strongly in her hand. I decided to bring her here"

Carlisle nodded.

"Let's get her up to your room so I can see what I can do to help"

We reached my room and I placed the girl on the bed I decided to have for Bella, -just in case she ever wanted to stay over- and moved away to the door.

Carlisle noticed my distance, looking back at the girl.

"_It seems that she gives him the same reaction Bella's blood gives to him. Interesting." _

I didn't have anything to say to that thought. I didn't want to confirm anything. Not just yet.

I watched as Carlisle checked the extent of the girl's damages. And just as I thought with how little I was able to see, the girl really wasn't in bad shape.

A broken rib. Her right cheek swollen for a while and the rest of her body covered in bruises.

I sighed internally. She was alright.

"I sedated her. So she should be sleeping for a couple of days. It's good you found her when you did son. She could've been in more danger if she had been there one more night"

I just looked at her. She still had her wet clothes on but was covered up in blankets. Her bruises showing, her face cleaner. She didn't move while sleeping.

She didn't say anything after she said someone's name.

I heard Carlisle leave but I didn't look at him, or follow. I was engrossed with the beauty that's lying on my bed.

"_EDWARD!" _Yelled Alice in her head.

Visions. Dangled blurry visions? What is going on now?

I hurried downstairs to find Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme all staring at me.

I read what was on their minds.

Alice was worried.

Jasper was worried because Alice was worried, but also he as curious about the blood he smelled.

Emmett was looking for the right way to start questioning why a human was in our house without sounding like a jerk.

Rosalie didn't want to care but her curiosity was getting the best of her.

And Esme was needlessly worrying too much as usual.

I sighed

"Right now I can't answer the questions that you have; not because I don't want to…but because I can't. we'll leave the questions for after the girl wakes up"

They all agreed though that still didn't stop them from worrying

"Alice-" I said

"Already on it" she said having seen what I was about to ask

"_It's going to start raining in a couple of hours" _thought Alice _"Are you staying here all night or are you going to leave soon and go see Bella?"_

I think she already knew the answer to that but I still didn't answer that. Because I wasn't sure anymore.

* * *

After Alice had put dry clothes on the girl I came up to watch her sleep. I guess I made my decision. I texted Bella, letting her know that I couldn't go by and stay tonight, that something had come up and that I'd see her tomorrow night.

The sun would be shining tomorrow all day.

I continued to watch the girl sleep. I never took my eyes off her. She was engrossing me with her beauty. I watched her all through the night and the following day.

My bedroom door remained closed.

My family didn't bother me and I texted Bella, letting her know that I'd see her tonight.

I sighed when I saw that it was time for me to go and see Bella. I didn't want to leave the girl, afraid that she might wake up scared. But Carlisle assured me that with her sedation she'd be asleep for at least two more days.

I saw that Alice once again was trying to look through my future and then grew more worried when there was nothing clear about it.

Everyone was growing more worried but they didn't say anything. They never had too. I could read it in their minds.

"Dimitri" the girl whispered

I stopped breathing.

I stayed perfectly still

That's the second time she's said that name.

I heard the others downstairs stop moving as well.

Another round of questions were forming in their heads.

The only question I had was "Who is the man that has the pleasure of this beautiful creature calling his name…even in her sleep?"

I went downstairs and found Emmett and Jasper watching t.v.

"Going to see Bella. I'll be back soon"

He just nodded. Jasper was addressing my mood.

I sighed

"Alice watch the girl please and in case she wakes up call me and I'll come back right away"

She just nodded and continued concentrating on her new fashion line on the computer.

"Have a wonderful time with Bella" said Esme "Tell her we said hello"

I nodded and walked out to the garage, got into my car and drove to Bella's house.

* * *

**Okay so I know what you're thinking. **

"**Edward's already showing feelings for Rose?"**

**No, no, no not yet. He's only engrossed like any man should be of a beautiful woman ;)**

**Let's hope this made it more interesting **

**Review, review, review**

**Tell me what you think **

**Peace In**

**-Kristy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I'm guessing that a lot of people like this story.**

**I do too, I can't seem to stop putting up chapters for you guys. **

**This is another chapter until next week. I cant neglect my chores and other stuff.**

**And now that I'm imagining it all. This story might be the longest one yet. **

**I know how much my Twilight fans out there love their sparkling vampire, but with the outcome I have planned. I hope I earn forgiveness.**

**Anyway as usual Twilight & VA aren't mine**

***sigh* don't I wish.**

**Thanks Richelle Mead & Stephenie Meyer**

**Enjoy! **

_Chapter 3  
__Darkness_

**RPOV**

I knew I was sleeping. Don't ask how. I just knew.

I kept getting flashback of my life and the different people in them.

Dimitri.

Lissa.

Adrian.

Christian.

Eddie.

Mason.

Janine.

Abe.

The Academy.

My whole future I knew.

But after what seemed like forever sitting in this darkness, I started to forget these people my mind kept bringing up.

Once in a while though, the blackness would shift and for a small second I'd be standing in a beautiful garden but then before I could register anything else, It'd disappear and I'd be in the blackness again. Alone.

It felt like I've been stuck in this blackness for days, then those days will turn into weeks, and those weeks would turn into months.

Time after that didn't mean so much.

The only thing I knew about the five w's was the second one. What? I know what my name is. It's Rose.

That's the only thing I know…my name.

Rose.

* * *

**Shortest chapter I've ever written but I needed people to know what was going on in Rose's head while unconscious.**

**Now to answer a question I was asked by a reviewer.**

"**Is Bella going to fall for Edward?" the answer is: They're already a couple. **

**For now that's all I can say. **

**I know some people out there who are reading already have a clue as to where I'm going with this story and just bare with me for a couple of more weeks.**

**For now I'll just be happy with a review**

**And I promise in return I'll stop long author notes ;P **

**Peace In**

**-Kristy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I updated MLIT&T so I've decided to put up another chapter to this story.  
I hope this spices things up to my curious readers who have super big questions in their head.  
Believe me when I say that I bet you'll love this story as much as I enjoy writing it.**

**Usual disclamer.  
Twilight & VA?  
Not mine.  
Thanks Stephenie Meyer & Richelle Mead. **

**Enjoy!**

_Chapter 4  
__Still Heart_

I knocked on Bella's how door and who opened up was Charlie.

"Edward"

"Hello Charlie I'm here to see Bella. Is she busy?"

"No she isn't here"

"Do you know where she is?"

I read it in his mind before he could even answer.

"She's at the reservation. Jacob came to pick her up about two hours ago"

Two hours ago? She didn't tell me anything. How could Alice not even know Bella was in that kind of danger?

Hanging with werewolves.

I sighed.

"Thank you Charlie. Please tell her I stopped by"

He nodded and I walked back to my car.

When I got in my car I called Bella first.

After the fourth ring it went to voicemail.

"_Hi you reached Bella. Sorry I couldn't answer your call. But leave me a message and I'll call you back" _

I sighed and hung up the phone.

Then I called Alice.

"Edward?" she answered after the first ring.

"She's at the reservation. How could you not see that?"

"I'm sorry Edward. I was distracted with…your…future that I forgot all about Bella"

I sighed frustrated.

"Alice, right now I don't care about me. I care about Bella and her safety. How do you think I feel not knowing whether she's safe or not? Especially when she's not answering her cell phone"

Then I hung up.

I sped away back to my house. When I got there I didn't acknowledge anyone. I wasn't in the mood. I darted up the stairs to my room and when I entered I found the girl still soundly asleep. She looked peaceful.

Sitting on the couch right next to my bed brought me peace too.

* * *

Like around ten o'clock my phone rang.

Bella.

"Hello"

"Edward" Bella sighed and all my irritation melted away.

"Bella. Why didn't you tell me that you were going to the reservation today? I could've driven you to the line between territories. I've been worried about you"

That wasn't a lie. I was worried, but not as much as I thought I should. The girl brought my still heart some peace, that I was mildly worried about Bella's safety.

"I'm sorry Edward, I forgot to call and tell you. But honestly how many times do I have to assure you that when I'm with Jacob and the pack, I'm as safe as I can be?"

I sighed. "I know, I'm sorry Bella but you have to know that I will always worry about your safety"

"I know"

"So did you have fun today at the Reservation?"

"Yeah, I hung out at Emily's house, helping her out with some wedding plans, and then I hung out at the beach with Jacob. It was fun. But I missed you so much today"

I smiled. "I missed you too"

"Can you come over tonight?" she asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry love. I still have things that need my attention. But there isn't a time that you're not in my thought Bella. Don't worry. As soon as everything that needs my attention is resolved I'll make up for our lost time"

Her voice sounded happy. "okay. I'm going to go and take a shower and then sleep"

"Okay. Sweet dreams my Bella"

"I love you" she said.

When she said those words I could minorly grasp what it's like to have a beating heart.

"I love you too" and then I hung up.

* * *

I continued to watch the girl overnight…again.

Before when I was looking at her I think I wasn't paying close attention because the bruises on her face were already healed. How is that possible?

She was only human. How can she already be healing?

Now I'm the one who has his head full of questions.

She _is _only human right?

She smelled human. Her blood…

More greater than Bella's.

I could imagine time and time again what the taste would feel like going down my throat.

I shook my head. No.

I could never do that to her, anymore than I've thought of doing that to Bella.

This girl. She's too beautiful and no one wants this "life".

"Dimitri" she said again and I saw her hand twitch, looking like she's reaching for someone.

Like if it was natural instinct for me I grabbed her hand and she immediately calmed down again.

She sighed in relief, the way I always noticed Bella did after she touched me.

Like I was her salvation as she was mine.

Was I someone calming for this girl?

For one reason or another I feel that right now she might need a protector and I'd gladly be that for her.

"_Do you find her special?" _asked Carlisle in his mind.

I automatically let go of the girl's hand.

"She's interesting. More so than Bella" I responded.

"_Don't worry Edward. I know how you feel. Well more or less" _he paused. _"I bet her blood is appealing to you?" _

I lowered my head in shame.

"So much more than Bella's. I still don't understand Carlisle. Is it really possible for there to be more than one?"

He put a hand on my shoulder. _"Sometimes yes, sometimes no" _

I sighed. "Thank you Carlisle"

He nodded and left.

I decided that for tonight I'd just lay here on the couch, staring at the sky. The moon was very visible tonight.

When was she going to wake?

_Asleep a pure beauty. _

_Awake almost unimaginable. _

_Close to perfection. _

"Who are you?"

I stiffened. My body for one felt like the stone it was made of.

That voice…

I turned around and I saw the most beautiful dark brown eyes staring at me.

* * *

**Okay huge cligghanger but I definetely wanted to get that in there before the next chapter.  
Next chapter we'll find out more about Rose and everything else.  
So review and tell me whats the dealio**

**Peace In **

**-Kristy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay here's a new chapter to this story!  
I know how some of you totally hated the cliffhanger but  
sometimes a good author does that for more impact :P  
So now after all this long wait enjoy reading  
I'm shouting out to Starz321766 for enjoying my story so much  
and I hope you like this chapter.**

VA & Twilight?  
Thank you Meyer & Mead  
You're awesome! 

_Chapter 5  
__Awake _

RPOV

Seriously how long was I gonna keep sleeping?

I couldn't take being in this darkness.

There was nothing to do and I barely remember anything. So why in the hell was I still here?

I'm just laying here, nervous and anxious.

Then I felt calm all of a sudden. Like if there was someone there next to me while my body slept.

Though I felt cold, I still fely good. Calm. Relaxed.

Ugh! I wanna wake up already. I'm tired of being all alone here. I;m tired of that beautiful garden trying to appear.

I'm all and I don't wanna be anymore.

Then something started happening.

The blackness was shifting. Disappearing.

I opened my eyes and I felt I was on a bed. In someone's room.

I slowly sat up and I saw a boy who's back was to me.

In the moonlight though, I could see his hair was golden brown.

"Who are you?" I asked.

It's like my voice was like an electric shock to this guy because he slowly turned around and stared at me.

He had gold colored eyes.

They were kind of hypnotic when you looked into them.

All of a sudden it felt as if though me and the boy weren't alone anymore. So I looked to the door and there was six other people standing there.

I quickly got off the bed and went by the window.

"Calm down. We aren't going to hurt you" said the man who had blonde hair. "My name is Carlisle" he said.

I looked to the boy who was by the couch.

"It's okay" the boy said softly.

I nodded.

"Can you speak?" asked Carlisle.

"My name's Rose" I said.

"Okay Rose can you tell us what happened to you?" he asked nicely.

I shook my head. "I can't remember anything. The only thing I know is my name"

Carlisle looked to the boy by the sofa and the boy just shook his head.

Then Carlisle turned back to me.

"Rose, how do you feel right now?" asked Carlisle

"Kind of disoriented, and confused, and hungry"

I saw the boy smile.

"That's normal" said Carlisle. "Do you mind if I approach you and check your injuries"

"I have injuries?"

He nodded. "Yes, I'm a doctor Rose. I just want to make sure that you've healed alright"

I looked around my body. I didn't notice anything and I didn't feel anything either.

I looked to the boy again and he just nodded.

"Okay Carlisle" I said.

"Please lay down Rose. Don't worry it won't take long. Esme, can you please bring me my medical bag?"

I turned and saw the woman he called Esme.

Her and Carlisle look the same in the skin color and the golden eyes.

She has a slim body and her auburn hair. She was pretty.

Then she left.

The others were standing there, looking at me.

A big muscle toned one with black hair, a petite girl with short spiky hair, a medium build guy with slightly curly blonde hair and a girl who's perfectly beautiful with long blonde hair.

Everything about them is different except three things.

Their pale skin.

Their eyes.

And most of all their beauty.

Then I looked at the boy by the sofa.

He was staring at me like he was trying to make something happen. It was kind of freaking me out.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry" he said.

His voice sounded beautiful. Kind of like a soft melody.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Edward. My name's Edward"

I smiled. "That's a nice name"

"Thank you" he said.

He looked uncomfortable around me.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked Carlisle.

He looked at me questioningly "No Rose. Why would you say that?"

I looked to Edward and answered Carlisle. "Because he looks super uncomfortable being here right now"

Edward looked away from me so I looked back at Carlisle.

"He's fine Rose, for now let's worry about you"

Then Esme came back and handed Carlisle his medical bag.

"You're really pretty" I said to Esme.

"Thank you. So are you"

I blushed. "Thank you"

She nodded. "Would you like something to eat or drink Rose?"

"I think I'll just have some water right now, thank you Esme"

She nodded and left.

Then I turned to Carlisle. "Who are they?" I asked.

He looked at me and then at the people standing by the door. He smiled.

"Those are my other children" he said.

"Wow. How many children do you have?" I asked him.

"Five" he said.

I looked at them again. They looked nice. A little on edge and I couldn't tell why, but still they seemed nice.

"What are your names?"

"I'm Emmett" said the muscle dude, with a grin on his face.

"I'm Alice" said the petite girl. She looked really nice.

"I'm Jasper" said the blonde haired one, who looked kind of more uncomfortable…more than Edward.

Then I looked at the other one. The perfect blonde.

"And you are?" I smiled.

She sighed and rolled her eyes "I'm Rosalie"

"It's nice to meet you all"

Then Esme came back and handed me a glass full of ice water.

"Thank you"

She smiled and nodded.

"Okay Rose" said Carlisle "You're perfectly healthy"

He looked kind of upset or uncomfortable, or weird about that because when I looked around the room to the others they had a questionable look on their faces, though they hid it very well.

"Is something wrong?" I asked Carlisle.

"No Rose, everything's okay"

I nodded but I still had the sinking suspicion that something was up.

"Okay for now I'll let you rest some more and if you need anything just ask"

I nodded. "Thank you Carlisle"

He smiled and gathered his things, and then left along with everyone in the room.

Leaving me alone with Edward.

* * *

**Okay so how was that?  
Edward is still awesome and Rose right now isn't her usual self  
but no worries my readers I already have the next 2 chapts. written up  
and by next wk. I'll post again and I know you'll def like it.**

So review and tell me what's the dealio  
Peace In

**-Kristy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so since I'm psyched about this chapter and because I love you guys  
I've decided not to wait till the weekend to post up this new chapter!  
I'm giving another shout to my #1 reviewer Starz321766 because I know how  
excited she was to read this new chapter!  
alright onto the story!**

**Twilight & VA  
Richelle Mead & Stephenie Meyer  
They're still awesome!**

_Chapter 6  
__Getting To Know Me _

**RPOV **

I drank some water and put it on the nightstand.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright Rose?" asked Edward.

I nodded and got up from the bed, stretching.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little stiff that's all"

He nodded and then looked out the window. His hands in his pockets.

"I'm sorry" I said.

He looked at me questioningly. "Sorry?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm guessing that this is your room, and I don't think it's very comfortable sleeping on that sofa"

He smiled a crooked smile and looked back to the sofa.

"Don't worry Rose, it's fine. I didn't mind sleeping here at all"

I smiled and looked out the window.

The night was beautiful and the moon was shining brightly.  
It looked so close, I felt that if I extended my arm just a little farther, I could touch it.

The woods were so quiet and green.

"Where is this?" I asked.

"Forks" he said.

"Forks?" I whispered. It sounded familiar, **really** familiar. I just couldn't pinpoint why.

"Rose?"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it's just for a minute, the name Forks caught my attention and I thought I might remember something but no, I'm still going on blank"

"I'm sorry to hear that Rose"

I shook my head. "Nah, it's okay. It might come back to me some time soon. I guess this is what people go through when they don't remember anything about their lives." I said sarcastically.

He snickered.

I walked over to the window that the sofa was facing and saw the landscape a little bit better.

"Wow" I said.

"What?" Edward said, suddenly standing right next to me…I didn't even hear him approach me.

"The landscape is beautiful, the moon too" I smiled.

"Yes, it is" he said. His voice sounded awe struck and when I looked at him, I noticed him looking right at me.

"What?" I asked, feeling really self conscious.

"Nothing" he said in a soft tone.

"You have really beautiful eyes" I blurted out.

He smiled and shook his head, looking back out the window again.

I can't believe I just said that! I felt a blush creep up my cheeks and I just played aimlessly with my hair.

This silence going on right now…well it was kind of uncomfortable.

"Do you mind if I sit down?" I asked him.

He just shook his head, his eyes still looking outside the window.

I sat down on the sofa, pulling both my legs up, resting my chin on my knees.

I stared out the window, willing myself to try and remember something!

Anything!

"Does the name Dimitri mean anything to you?" Edward asked, breaking my thoughts.

"Dimitri?" I whispered to myself. "Why are you asking?"

"You kept repeating that name while you were sleeping. I'm guessing that whoever Dimitri is, he must be someone important if you kept saying his name in your sleep"

"Dimitri" I said again.

That name made my heart race, and made my body feel all warm.

"Dimitri" I sad again.

I kept thinking and thinking. I didn't get anything!

Ugh! Why can't I remember?

"Ahh!" I started rubbing my temples.

"Rose!" Edward ran over to me, getting on his knees, his height level matching mine. "What's wrong?"

I screamed and Edward picked me up and went to lay me on the bed.

I screamed again.

_God where was this pain coming from? _I thought to myself.

"Carlisle!" Edward yelled.

"Rose, hold on okay? Carlisle's coming"

I nodded, still rubbing my temples.

"Edward" I whispered, my eyes closed.

He took my hand. "I'm right here Rose"

"It hurts" I said. My voice cracked, like I was about to cry.

I closed my eyes tighter and I felt my body slowly shut down.

"Rose" Carlisle's voice.

Then everything went black.

* * *

**Okay so I know Rose just woke up but I always have a good reason.  
So tell me what you think about this chapter?  
I love reviews and would appreciate yours  
Oh! And a heads up? Next chapter we'll see Edward's reaction  
after Rose woke up.  
So review, review, review**

**Peace In **

**-Kristy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody what's up?  
Okay so I know it's been a while but I was just being lazy  
I can't lie to you guys...anyways even though I was being  
lazy in uploading doesn't mean I wasn't writing...  
Enjoy!**

I wish I owned Twilight & VA but I don't

_Chapter 7  
__Figure Out and Understand _

**EPOV**

The way those dark brown eyes hypnotize me the minute I look in them is disturbing.

Then all of a sudden everyone is standing in my doorway and the girl jumps out of the bed and goes to the corner.

"Calm down. We aren't going to hurt you. My name's Carlisle"

Then she turned to look at me, as if asking if it was okay to trust Carlisle.

"It's okay" I said to her.

She nodded.

"Can you speak?" asked Carlisle.

"My name's Rose"

That name suits her. Her beauty. That of a beautiful red Rose.

"Okay Rose, can you tell us what happened to you?"

She shook her head. "I can't remember anything. The only thing I know is my name"

"_Edward" _said Carlisle, looking at me. _"Can you read her thoughts?" _

I shook my head.

"_Okay" _he said.

"Rose, how do you feel right now?"

"Kind of disoriented, and confused, and hungry"

I smiled. I didn't think she'd have time to think about hunger with all her injuries.

"That's normal" said Carlisle "Do you mind if I approach you and check your injuries?"

Rose looked confused. "I have injuries?"

"Yes, I'm a doctor Rose. I just want to make sure that you've healed alright"

I saw her look around her body and then look at me.

Her eyes were asking, again if she could trust Carlisle. So I nodded.

"Okay Carlisle"

"Please lay down Rose. don't worry it won't take long. Esme, can you please bring me my medical bag?"

Then I saw Rose turn to Esme. She was looking at her up and down. Probably drawn to her beauty as all humans were.

But I couldn't think of anyone's beauty but hers.

She was breathtaking.

When Esme left I saw Rose looking at the others standing in the doorway.

I could tell they were being very careful and guarded.

Their thoughts were screaming negativity.

They were concerned of what it would mean for us sheltering a human in this house.

Carlisle was thinking the same, but also his protective, caring nature was debating his protection for his own family.

When I looked at Rose, I was trying to find the voice of her thoughts. Trying to probe her mind to give me something. Anything.

"What are you doing?" she asked me.

"I'm sorry" I said.

I was looking into her eyes. They softened a little. Only just.

I wondered why.

Ugh! That's what I hated. Wondering. Guessing. Not having anything to know…it was and still is frustrating.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Edward. My name's Edward"

She smiled and I felt all calm and slightly warm on the inside.

"That's a nice name"

"Thank you"

Still I was uncomfortable being here. Her blood still called out to me.

She was doing weird things to me. She was completely different than Bella and that said a lot and not as much.

"Did I do something wrong?" she turned to Carlisle.

"No Rose, why would you say that?"

She looked to me and said to Carlisle, "Because he looks super uncomfortable being here right not"

So she noticed. I didn't give anything away of that I was sure. So how did she notice? She reminded me of Bella. She always saw through my pretenses. And now so can this girl.

I looked away from her, outside the window.

I couldn't let this girl have this weird affection on me. Not when I was so confused.

"_Edward, please son. Control yourself. I know you can" _

"He's fine Rose, for now let's worry about you"

Esme than appeared in the room handing Carlisle his medical bag.

Her thoughts on Rose were less similar to everyone else. She thought Rose was pretty. That she looked intelligent. She also thought that she knew her from somewhere but couldn't recall where.

She was also comparing her to Bella.

Why?

"You're really pretty" said Rose.

"Thank you. So are you"

She blushed and the color of her pink cheeks complimented her tan skin.

Making her look beautiful.

"Thank you" she said.

Esme nodded happily. "Would you like something to eat or drink Rose?"

"I think I'll just have some water right now. Thank you Esme"

She nodded and left the room.

"Who are they" asked Rose as she turned to Carlisle.

He smiled when he saw who she was talking about.

"Those are my other children" he said.

"Wow. How any children do you have?" she asked with a little eagerness.

"Five" he said.

Then she looked at the others by the door. She was looking at them up and down. But not in a bad way. Just maybe trying to get past that shock most humans get when they see us.

"What are your names?"

They didn't want to answer. But then again they didn't want to make Rose suspicious.

"I'm Emmett"

"I'm Alice"

"I'm Jasper" he was uncomfortable being here. He didn't have control around human blood as the rest of us did. But any harm he thought might be brought to Alice, Jasper was always there.

Then she looked at Rosalie. "And you are?" she asked.

Rosalie just sighed, rolled her eyes and introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you all" Rose said with a small smile.

Esme returned with a glass of ice water.

"Thank you" said Rose.

Esme smiled and nodded.

"Okay Rose" said Carlisle "You're perfectly healthy"

"_Which is impossible because its only been three days. She's not a normal human. But she looks human, and smells human as well. Later on I'd need to do blood tests, but for now I'll let her rest" _

"_Edward" _said Alice _"I'm worried. I don't know how this will affect you…or Bella"_

Bella? Ugh. This just got more complicated. More engrossing and interesting. All in one.

"Is something wrong?"

Carlisle shook his head. "No Rose, everything's okay"

She nodded, but I could see in her eyes that she didn't really believe anything Carlisle was telling her.

"Okay for now I'll let you rest some more, and if you need anything just ask"

She nodded. "Thank you Carlisle"

He smiled at her and gathered his things and left along with everyone.

"_After you're done here, we need to talk" _said Alice.

I was alone with her now. It was still the same.

Her blood was still sweet smelling.

But she still looked fierce, beautiful and so many other things.

Even drinking water was graceful for her.

She sit it down on the nightstand.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright Rose?"

She nodded and stood up from the bed and stretched.

Her body…

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little stiff that's all"

I nodded and put my hands in my pockets, turned around to look outside the window.

I need to find out more about her. I need to know her as much as I know myself…

"I'm sorry" she said suddenly.

What does she have to be sorry about? I turned to look at her. "Sorry?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm guessing that this is your room, and I don't think it's very comfortable sleeping on that sofa"

That's what she was worried about?

I wonder what she would say if I told her that I haven't slept in over a hundred years.

I smiled and looked back at the sofa. "Don't worry Rose. It's fine. I don't mind sleeping here at all"

I mentally laughed. I wonder if she would react the way Bella did when I told her that I could never sleep.

She smiled and then turned to the window.

She was admiring the view and I was admiring her.

"Where is this?" she asked.

"Forks"

"Forks" she whispered.

I looked at her and she had a vacant look, lost in her own thoughts.

Thoughts I had no access to…because she was somehow able to block me.

The way Bella could.

Again curiosity ate at me, I wanted to know everything about her.

"Rose?"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, it's just that for a minute the name Forks caught my attention and I thought I might remember something but no, I'm still going on blank"

"I'm sorry to hear that Rose"

I wanted to help her any way I could.

But I can't. I don't know anything about her.

She shook her head. "Nah, it's okay. It might come back to me some time soon. I guess this is what people go through when they don't remember anything about their lives"

That entire sentence was dripping in sarcasm.

She was beautiful and funny.

I snickered.

She walked over to the window by the sofa, just looking outside.

Looking deep in thought.

"Wow" she said.

Without thinking I flitted over to where she was, wondering what caught her attention.

"What?" I said.

She smiled. "The landscape is beautiful, the moon too"

I didn't even look out the window. Rose was the only thing that caught my attention.

"Yes it is" I said.

Then she turned around and those brown eyes bore into mine. I couldn't look away.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing"

"You have really beautiful eyes" she said all of a sudden.

In that she reminded me of Bella.

I smiled, shaking my head and returning my eyes to the view outside the window.

Her body heat increased. I looked at her from the corner of my eye. She was blushing, playing with strands of her hair. She was embarrassed.

"Do you mind if I sit down?" she asked.

I just shook my head.

I guess the silence for her was uncomfortable.

I heard her sit down and the silence started up once again.

I wanna help this girl. I need to help her.

There could be people looking for her. A family she might have to get back to. Maybe that name she was whispering while she was asleep…

"Does the name Dimitri mean anything to you?"

"Dimitri" she whispered. "Why are you asking?"

Maybe she's remembering something with that name.

"You kept repeating that name while you were sleeping. I'm guessing whoever Dimitri is, he must be someone important if you kept saying his name while you slept"

"Dimitri" she said.

Her heart rate increased, the warmth of her body increased. Her blood smelled even sweeter than it did before.

"Dimitri" she said again with more urgency.

"Ahh!"

That snapped me out of my trance.

Rose was rubbing her temples. She was in pain.

I ran to her, getting on my knees. "Rose! What's wrong?"

She started screaming and I picked her up and went to lay her on the bed.

"_Edward" _Alice.

Rose screamed again and I ignored everything, everything except Rose.

"Carlisle" I yelled and turned to Rose. "Rose hold on okay? Carlisle's coming"

She nodded, her eyes were closed and she was rubbing her temples.

"Edward" she whispered.

I automatically took her hand. "I'm right here Rose"

"It hurts" she said. Her voice thick, she wanted to cry.

I can't imagine what kind of pain she might be in right now.

Carlisle finally arrived.

"Rose" he said.

Then I saw her body go limp.

She was unconscious.

* * *

**So okay I know I'm going slow with how  
everything's happening but I'm just weird and cool that way.  
Next chapter Bella finds out about Rose  
and we might get a little inside on the VA world too  
You never know! Only I do  
Sooooo...review!**

**Peace In **

**-Kristy**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so as promised I have updated after taking a small break to keep up  
with both my stories.  
I've been writing and writing...you guys will love where this is heading  
and will enjoy all that happens.**

Twilight?  
Stephenie Meyer!

**Enjoy!**

_Chapter 8  
__Questions _

**EPOV**

"Rose?" I grabbed her hand. "Rose?"

What had just happened?

I checked her pulse. Normal. She was sweating a little, her breathing a little bit labored.

"Edward" Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder.

"I need to check Rose, son"

I nodded and sat on the bed by her feet.

Carlisle was checking her pulse, her eyes, her temperature.

"What happened?" asked Carlisle.

"I already know all of you were listening. So just tell me what happened to Rose"

Carlisle sighed. "She over exerted herself. Her mind seems to be a little fragile at the moment. Forcefully trying to remember everything all at once caused a massive headache or migraine and the strain it had on her brain caused her to lose consciousness"

I sighed. "So it's my fault then?" I nodded. I always seem to hurt someone in the process.

"Edward…"

"Yes, yes it is! I wanted to know more and I pushed her intro trying to remember. She just woke up and I put her right to sleep"

I couldn't cry because I was incapable of tears.

Besides I didn't feel sadness. I felt anger.

"Is she going to be okay?"

He nodded. "Yes, she's just going to need to rest a little while longer"

"That's good" I said.

"Let's go downstairs Edward. We all have to talk"

I nodded. "Is Rose going to be okay here by herself?"

"Yes, she's back to normal. Her mind need to rest that's all"

I nodded and followed Carlisle out the door glancing one more time at the goddess' sleeping form on my bed.

When we made it downstairs I could hear worry in both Esme and Alice's thoughts.

"_Are you alright Edward?" _asked Esme.

I nodded.

"_Edward" _Alice was going through visions. Some I could see involved Rose. Some included Bella. But nothing concrete. Everything was fuzzy and she didn't know what that meant.

Alice sighed in frustration and Jasper comforted her.

"What are we going to do about the girl?" asked Rosalie.

"I don't know" I said.

She turned to Carlisle. "Carlisle?"

"_I don't know. I'm thinking that maybe we can keep her until we think her condition is a bit more stable and possibly begins to remember." _he sighed.

"Carlisle?" asked Rose, getting impatient.

"Rosalie" Carlisle sighed. "I can't just try and dispose of her like I'm thinking you want to do. Her injuries may already be healed, and yes that is strange but she is lost and if I can I'm going to help her"

"What are we going to do about hunting? What kind of excuse will we give when we all have to hunt?" asked Jasper. "I don't want anything to happen. We all know what'll happen if The Volturi gets a hold of this information" he said.

"Believe me Jasper" Carlisle said. "I know, but I can't just take this girl anywhere and leave her there. It just wouldn't feel right"

Esme went up to Carlisle and comforted him, placing her hand on his shoulder and taking his hand. He just nodded and somewhat calmed down.

"Well we don't have to hunt for a couple of more days and we can possibly do it after she's fallen asleep" I said.

"Yeah, well we'll decide when we get to that point. Better than nothing" Emmett said.

"I'm still unsure of what this girl's role is in the future, but from what I've been seeing or unable to see clearly, she's so far going to be alright." she sighed. "But then again we all know how unreliable my visions are. But for right now…Rose is looking to be a large part of the future"

Everyone's mind was still plagued with questions. And…discomfort. A human who found out about us is the ultimate rule breaker.

Bella being the exception. She found out about me and to this day kept the promise of keeping my secret.

Still she wants to become part of my secret. She wants to become like me.

The monster.

"_I dream about being with you forever" _

Those were her exact words. Words that prove something. That she does love me, but of course nothing like I do. She might not be able to handle it with her mind and body, but it's enough. Enough for her to want to spend eternity with me, for her and I to just be together. But I can't do it. I cannot destroy her soul.

She's too precious to belong in my world.

So my answer is always no.

"Edward" Alice said interrupting my thoughts. "I need to hunt for a little but, to distract my head. Can you come with me?" _"We need to talk. Away from all hearing ears" _

I nodded my head. "Sure. Rosalie?" she looked up at me with questioning eyes. "Please look after the girl for me. Call me if she wakes up"

She rolled her eyes and started walking up the stairs. _"Whatever Edward, maybe you should stop worrying about a human that isn't Bella" _

She was right. Bella should be my priority, but I haven't thought about her. Rose has been -for now- my priority.

"_I don't know what he sees in humans. I personally don't find anything special about them" _

I silently chuckled. Always the same with Rosalie. I seriously wish that she could change just a little.

Yeah right. No amount of wishing can ever make that happen.

I started following Alice out the back door. Glancing at my window as I made my way to the lake.

I sighed and closed my eyes, shaking my head.

OoOoOoO

I know that Alice didn't want to hunt.

That the questions forming in her head are the only things that have her undivided attention.

We ran and ran to the Canadian borders and stopped.

Alice sat on a tree branch and I on a boulder.

"What do you want me to say Alice" I asked out of the blue.

She just sat there quietly. Remembering the visions she had the day I realized -or rather she realized- that I was in love with Bella. The day of the accident. The concrete vision that one day Bella would be one of us.

"I still don't know what you want me to say" I told her.

"I just don't understand" she said "Bella's future is tied to yours and then this girl comes out of nowhere and everything I know doesn't exist or make sense anymore"

I sighed running my hand through my hair.

"You know that no matter what I can never let Bella become one of us. I couldn't do that to her. I don't want to take her like away like that just because I'm afraid that some day I'm going to lose her"

She sighed. "Whether you like it or not Edward, the vision is still there" she said as she once again was looking at clouded visions that passed through her mind. Bella and Alice side by side. Once chocolate brown eyes that were always readable turned red. Eyes that I couldn't read, along with a mind that's completely closed to me.

I could never live with myself. I couldn't -in the deepest part of my mind- be closed off to Bella's emotions that show through her deep chocolate colored eyes. Yes, that was selfish to think but the minute I let Bella into my world, into my secret, rules and everything else went out the window. I wanted to stay selfish.

"But this girl is also there. She's also playing Bella's role in your future"

Bella's role? "Are you saying Rose is going to become a vampire?"

If my heart still beat, at this very moment it'd be racing and I wouldn't be able to breathe.

Why is it that I always have to have someone in my life and then have them destined to give them this awful fait?

I shook my head slowly. No. no one is going to have this awful fait brought to them because of me. I could prove Alice wrong if it meant keeping Bella and Rose safe.

"I don't know!" Alice shouted then sighed. "I don't think so. I just know that whatever is your future…it's between Rose and Bella"

"I don't even know the girl Alice" I sighed. "besides I just want to get her home to whoever is waiting for her"

"Well all I know is that Rose is safe for us and…" I saw it in her mind before she even voiced it. "you and her are going to become very close?"

She sighed hard. Clearly frustrated. "How is it that a human can block my visions this way?"

I sighed. I think if I was a human, right now I'd be tired with all the questions and activities that happened in the couple of hours. But right now I just have to wait for Rose to remember, because I do have a lot of questions and I won't make the same mistakes as I did earlier. I'll let Rose remember on her own.

"Let's go back home" I said.

I had to check on Rose. I have to see if she's okay.

Maybe Alice is right…maybe Rose and I will become good friends.

Alice nodded and we started out run home.

**RPOV**

I could possibly be dreaming right now because there was someone in front of me, talking to me…but calling me the wrong name.

"Lissa you have to relax" said this green eyes good looking guy.

"I can't Adrian. What if they don't find her? What if she's dead?" the girl talking suddenly became sad, running her hand through soft hair. "What if she became one of them?" Then I stood up and started pacing around the room. I was nervous, sad, tired. "I don't think I'd be able to go on without her, knowing that she could be one of them"

The guy stood up from where he was sitting and came to stand in front of me, both hand on my shoulders, holding me in place. His emerald kind of colored eyes were looking down at me. They looked very confident.

"Listen to me Liss. I don't want you to ever think that. Her being one of them will mean the end of our world. She'll be the biggest threat and we'd be forced to kill her. You and I along with everyone who love her don't want it to come to that." he closed his eyes and squeezed my shoulders lightly. "It would kill us"

I wonder who he was talking about. I wonder who he even is anyway. Do I know him? Maybe he's a memory from part of my life that I forgot?

Still for some reason after this guy, Adrian, said those things I started feeling a little better. A little more confident.

I nodded my head and hugged him. "You're right" I said? "they'll find her and bring her back to us safe and sound"

Then everything went black. I was back in my dreamless sleep and I never felt more peaceful.

OoOoOoO

My eyes fluttered open and I could see light all around the room. Was it morning?

"What happened?" I said still sleepy.

"You lost consciousness and slept if off the whole rest of the night" said someone who sounded like they were right next to me.

"Edward?"

"Are you alright now Rose?"

I nodded, and slowly sat up on the bed, rubbing my eyes.

My throat felt dry.

I guess he knew what I needed because I felt him try and put the sup of water in my hands.

I slowly took it and drank some water and it felt good.

I cleared my throat and finally opened my eyes, putting the water back on the nightstand.

I saw Edward was standing in front of me, still looking cute in every way.

"What time is it?"

"Past six in the morning"

"Ugh that sucks" I said as I laid back down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

He chuckled and it sounded really beautiful.

I looked back at him. "What are you doing up at this time anyway? didn't you sleep well?"

"I'm always awake around this time. I usually go for a run before I have to get ready for school"

"How old are you"

"Seventeen" he said.

"You look eighteen" I smiled.

He chuckled. "Thanks"

My stomach growled and I blushed.

He laughed. "What do you want to eat?" he asked.

I bit my bottom lip seriously embarrassed. "Hmmm. I think I want eggs, bacon, a hash brown, a bagel with cream cheese, and orange juice"

He laughed. "Wow you sure can eat"

I blushed again.

"Come on" he said and grabbed my hand slowly dragging me out of bed. "let's go down to the kitchen and I'll prepare you something to eat"

Going downstairs was kind of cool. His house was big and every time you went down a flight of stairs you'd always see something different. You could see outside. The woods and the small sound of rain. It was beautiful.

When we entered the kitchen I wasn't all surprised that no one was there.

"Is everyone still asleep" I asked him as I sat down on a stool.

He shrugged, gathering things from the refrigerator. "Probably"

I was watching him make my breakfast and I cant believe they actually had everything I wanted to eat. But I guess it was understandable, there's a lot of people to feed.

Then I heard the sound of a truck coming towards the house.

"Someone's here" I told him. And when I said that he kind of looked like someone electrocuted him again. "Do you want me to get it?"

"No, I'll get it that's okay Rose"

I shook my head. "No, I'll get it. I don't want you burning my breakfast" I said playfully.

Before he could say anything I was already at the door opening it.

There was a girl there. Her hand raised, about to knock the door.

"Can I help you?" I asked her.

She put her hand down, looking curiously at me. "Uh yeah, is Edward home?"

I nodded. "He's in the kitchen right now. I can go get him and tell him you're here"

"Thank you"

I nodded and moved to the side to let her in.

After she stepped in I took a short look at her.

She was kind of pale, but nothing like Edward. She was slim, long brown red wavy hair. Brown eyes. She was really pretty.

"Okay, I'll go get him. May I ask who's looking for him?"

"Bella"

* * *

**Okay so I did what I promised.  
VA characters, Bella...Rose meeting  
Tell me what you think.  
Review Review Review **

**Peace In **

**-Kristy**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heres another chapter for you guys, hope you like it**

**Twilight belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer**

Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead

**Enjoy!**

_Chapter 9  
__Introductions _

**EPOV**

I heard Bella's truck the minute Rose said she did.

Is she really human?

And if not, what else can she be?

Nothing else because she had blood, sweet smelling blood running through her veins and a heart beat that sounds beautiful.

So then what kind of human can she be?

I went back to finishing Rose's breakfast, hoping that I was doing it alright. I mean I've never cooked before because I don't have the need but I hope that all the food network watching I've done, Rose's food comes out edible.

Everyone upstairs heard Bella's truck coming up the driveway and Carlisle was pondering on Rose's character behavior. How could she be human, if she acted in some way like us?

Rose decided to go and get the door and as much as I said that it wasn't a problem for me to get it, she already beat me to the door. I could tell she opened it before Bella had the chance to even knock.

"Can I help you?" I heard Rose say as she opened the door.

"Uh yeah, is Edward home?"

"He's in the kitchen right now. I can go get him and tell him you're here"

"Thank you"

"Okay, I'll go get him. May I ask who's looking for him"

"Bella"

That's when I heard Rose walking towards the kitchen as I was finishing up her breakfast.

"Edward?"

I turned to look at her "Yes Rose?"

She smiled. "There's a pretty girl out there in your living room asking for you"

"Who is it?"

"She said her name's Bella"

"That's my girlfriend" I said as I set Rose's plate of breakfast on the island and she grabbed the stool she was sitting on earlier and smiled like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Oh cool" she said as I placed a glass of orange juice next to her.

"Enjoy breakfast, I'll be back in a minute"

"Thanks Edward" she said as she started eating her hash brown.

Walking into the living room I smelled her. And when I saw her I felt a smile plaster on my face.

I saw her cheeks flush, her heart beat accelerate.

My Bella.

When I reached her I grabbed her wrist and brought it up to my nose…closing my eyes…smelling.

My personal brand of heroine.

I opened my eyes and softly kissed her knuckles.

"Edward" she sighed.

"Good morning my love"

She smiled. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude. I didn't know that you had company"

I shook my head. "Rose is a lost girl I found a couple of days ago in our meadow. I brought her back here to Carlisle to take care of her injuries. She's suffering from temporary amnesia"

"Oh. How come you didn't tell me?"

"I'm sorry love. I had other things on my mind and I didn't want to worry you"

"Is she okay?"

I nodded. "She's all healed and extremely hungry" I chuckled. I've never known another human who can eat that much in the morning.

"She's very pretty" Bella said as she looked down to her feet, biting her lip.

I lifted her chin making her look right into my eyes. "Silly girl. Never doubt my feelings for you Bella" I softly kissed her lips and felt her cheeks get hotter.

I smiled thinking of how jealousy makes everyone think irrationally. I remember the feeling very well and I hated it too.

I grabbed her hand and started pulling her to the kitchen. "Come on," I said. "I want you to meet her"

When we entered the kitchen I saw Rose finishing off her orange juice. Her entire plate…empty.

"You sure can eat" I said again.

"Can't help it," she said as she turned around, facing me and Bella. "it was amazing. Thanks again Edward"

I nodded and smiled, kind of proud of myself in a way because I was able to make something edible.

Then I saw Rose look at Bella and waved. "Hi again" she said.

"Hello" Bella greeted.

"Rose" she looked at me. "this is my girlfriend Bella"

"Nice to meet you Bella"

Bella nodded. "It's nice to meet you too"

"Edward, mind if I go back upstairs and listen to some music? I'm still kinda tired"

"Sure Rose go right ahead, I'll go back upstairs to see how you're doing before I go to school"

"Okay thanks" she said as she hopped off the stool and started out the kitchen. "It was nice meeting you Bella" she said as she walked out.

"You too"

"Did she sleep in your room?" she asked, turning to look at me.

I nodded. "Yes, she did. Why?"

"Edward I cannot believe you made a sick and injured person sleep on your couch. Isn't that unhealthy when you're injured?"

I smiled and chuckled.

She crossed her arms and looked at me. "What's so funny?"

"Bella, do you really think I'd do that to someone?"

She sighed uncrossing her arms. "No. So if she didn't sleep on your couch, where did she sleep?"

"She slept in the bed I had bought you"

She looked a little shocked. "You bought me a bed?"

I nodded. "Just in case you ever wanted to spend the night, you'd have somewhere comfortable to sleep. Besides I would never make you sleep on the couch"

"Why didn't you mention anything? I would've took you up on the sleepover. I sometimes feel that we need some alone time. Just me and you"

I nodded and hugged her to me.

I did miss our time together. Me hearing her call my name in her sleep. Me watching over those unprotected thoughts, learning more and more about her. I've missed that but for some reason that I've noticed is that I don't miss it as much as I should.

What is wrong with me?

I was about to tell her something but I didn't have enough time.

I looked at the person entering the kitchen. "Alice"

Bella looked behind me, letting me go and going over to Alice smiling happily and giving her a hug.

"Alice!" Bella just jumped into her arms all happy like a little kid.

"Hi Bella, we didn't know you were coming so early in the morning. what's up?"

She shook her head. "Nothing, I just came too see if you guys were coming to school today?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, I think it's good for us to attend school today. We'll be leaving an hour or so and I believe everyone's dressed and ready to go"

"_Who will be staying here with Rose?" _asked Alice.

"I don't know, I'm guessing Esme. Only if she doesn't have a problem with it until I come back and check up on her"

"_Of course I have no problem with it Edward. I think I'll be able to look after Rose until you return home" _

"Thank you Esme"

"Everything okay?" asked Bella.

"Everything's fine. I'm going to go upstairs and check on Rose" I kissed her on her forehead. "I'll be right back okay?"

She nodded her head while Alice grabbed her hand and dragged her to the living room to have -as she puts it- 'girl talk'

The minute I was walking up the stairs I heard one of my cd's playing.

Seems Rose was a fan of Alternative rock. Muse was at room volume and when I opened the door, I stood in the doorway smiling at what I was seeing.

Rose. Was dancing all around the room. She didn't know the words but she moved to the music almost with the beat, adding her own beat with her hips moving, her eyes closed, her smile. She looked radiant in a way I've never seen anyone look before.

Suddenly she stopped dancing and looked sideways in my direction.

"Hey Edward" she said, her eyes still closed. How did she know?

"Hey. How are you feeling?" I asked as she opened her eyes, turning all the way towards me with a small smile on her lips.

"I'm doing great" she said as she sat down on the edge of my bed, tugging her legs up under her chin. Her attention in the scenery outside the window.

"That's great" I said as I came to stand next to her. "I just came to tell you that I'm almost leaving and to tell you that Esme, my mother, will be looking after you today so anything you need just ask her okay?"

She nodded. "What time will you be back?"

"Well after I get out of school I'll be going to Bella's house for a while and then I'll come back here. So…I'll be back around six or seven"

She sighed softly and squeezed her arms tighter like she was afraid of something.

"Are you alright Rose?"

She nodded and let out a small breath. "Yeah, totally fine don't worry about me. You go have fun at school and I'll see you when you get back" she said as she turned to look at me with what looked like a strained smile on her face.

Maybe I should stay home with her? She looks like she's uncomfortable being with someone else here besides me?

"_Don't you dare Edward"_ Alice. _"You're going to school today with the rest of us. You can't just abandon Bella like that. Especially since you haven't seen her in a couple of days. don't you miss her even just a little?" _

Of course Alice was right. I couldn't do that to Bella. And now that she mentioned it, I did miss Bella. It feels like it's been an eternity since I've seen her and I also don't want her hanging around that mutt only because I'm not around. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to her because I wasn't around.

So the choice is now clear to me. No matter how comfortable and safe I want Rose to feel in my home and around my family, along with helping her regain some parts of her memory, I can't choose anyone over Bella. She will always be first.

Why did it feel weird when I said that? Why did I feel like I was trying to convince myself of something else?

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Emmett's jeep come to life and going down the driveway.

I kissed Rose on the top of her head in an act of impulse and I think it shocked us both but if I did, neither of us said anything.

"I'll see you when I get back. Try to just relax today okay?" She nodded and smiled up at me. This time her smile looked real and my worries all faded. She was going to be fine.

I walked out of the room and when I reached the bottom of the steps I heard the music volume go a little higher and I smiled to myself picturing her dancing the way she was when I walked into the room no less that five minutes ago.

"Ready to go?" asked Bella when I went into the living room.

She nodded and smiled, walking towards me, taking my hand in hers. "Yeah, let's go before we get late"

I rolled my eyes. "You know that'll never happen with me" I said.

She smiled, shaking her head. "I know" she said.

We left the house, walking straight to my car. I knew I couldn't get to school in time with that monster truck of hers so I'm guessing that's why she didn't argue why we weren't taking her car.

I opened the door for her and she slid in with a smile on her face.

I really wish to know what she thinking right now. No amount of wishing could make that happen.

I closed her door making my way to the driver's seat, taking one look at the house I thought about Rose for a bit and hoped that she would be okay today.

I got in and turned on the car, already speeding away to another boring day at Forks High School.

* * *

**So tell me what you guys thought of this?  
I kind of liked being in Edward's head becuase I like my readers  
guessing what's going on inside Rose's head.  
Sneaky? Nah just normal as it can possibly get.  
Huge Announcement - MTIT&T is going on a hiatous.  
I don't know how long but if I'm estimating it's possibly until next month or by the end of month.  
It's just that I'm blocked with how to put all my ideas into chapters for this story.  
I mean everything I've been writing for the following chapters don't suit the story.  
So everything I wrote had been dumped to the side and I'm starting fresh...which is hugely FRUSTRATING!  
Still I want my freshman story to end well and continue well before it ends.  
I think a lot of people know what I'm talking about right?  
Anyway, I will be posting up chapters frequently with this story because they  
keep coming and I always instantly act on something because I don't wanna lose any creativity.  
Still I hope you guys stick by me while I'm going through this cuz you guys mean lotz! **

**So review, review, review**

**Peace In**

**-Kristy**


	10. Chapter 10

**So because I love this story a lot, a lot I'm updating for you guys.  
I friggin love you guys like crazy because of you're awesome reviews  
So who's excited about BreakingDawn?  
A whole year of waiting kind of sucks but I cannot wait  
Oh! and who's ready for The VA movie _possibly_ coming out!  
I mean we all know how Last Sacrifice ended -except me because I haven't read it yet-  
but do we all want to see that on the big screen?  
I think I might cry in the process because I already know some things I kind of hate**

Anyway enough rambling 

**VA & Twilight are Richelle Mead & Stephenie Meyer ideas**

**Enjoy!**

_Chapter 10  
__Time With You _

**RPOV **

Even through the music, I heard the soft sound of Edward's car leave the driveway.

I was kind of going to miss him when he said he was going to leave and come back ten hours later. I felt as if though he was abandoning me. And that made me scared…and of course sad.

I know I've just met him, but for some reason I feel such a strange attraction to him. Like a kind of closeness that I think I might have with someone else.

I could feel the headache coming on so I stopped trying to figure out more about me and just let it come when it's ready.

Still I kind of missed him right now, but when I looked up at him it seemed like he was reading my reaction, I felt kind of better. Because I guess he knew that maybe, just maybe I did want him to stay. Still when he said that he was coming back that's what I focused on. He **was** going to come back. He wasn't abandoning me.

I stayed dancing until I couldn't dance anymore. I didn't turn off the music when I got tired, I just turned the volume down and went to Edward's bed and relax. My eyes closed but I couldn't enjoy my relaxing for long. Someone was in the room.

"Esme?"

"How are you feeling dear?" I felt the bed shift just a little and I could smell her sitting right next to me.

I shrugged. "I guess I'm feeling a little better. I'm so full with the breakfast Edward made me" I smiled.

"Yes, he told me before he left that you sure could eat"

I laughed. "That's what he told me when he walked into the kitchen with his girlfriend and saw my empty plate"

I opened my eyes and with the way she was looking at me, I guess she saw that maybe I wanted to relax some more, or sleep some more. I was still tired, and I guess I would be with the huge breakfast Edward made for me.

"Do you want to sleep for a little while longer sweetheart?"

I nodded feeling sleep slowly come. "Yes please"

I felt her shift next to me and when her hand brushed my forehead it felt really cold and I slightly shivered.

"I'll come and wake you up in a couple of hours. I'm taking you clothes shopping. I want you to feel more comfortable"

I slowly nodded, feeling sleep almost claim me. "Okay Esme" I said sleepily.

Then it all went peaceful and black.

I found myself in a dream again. I was in a room, staring at a pale guy with black hair and sapphire eyes. He was kind of cute.

"Lissa, you have to feed. You can't be in and out of feedings. You know she wouldn't want that" This black haired guy looked at me kind of worried and also of course visibly upset.

"What am I supposed to do Christian? I can't just go on like she never existed" my voice started getting higher. "You don't have any idea how I feel. I feel empty! I feel as if though she really is gone. It's like the roles are reversed I could end up like Anna. I need her, not only because we're bonded. She's my sister!" I started pacing, I've been doing this all day I could've sworn I would've worn out the carpet but no.

"You need to calm down. I know how you feel. I miss her too, and I want her back. Not as much as you I assure you but I want her back just the same. He's out there looking for her. He's the man she loves and she's the woman he loves. You know him better than to think he won't find her. He might possibly be the only one who **can** find her."

I nodded, I felt like I wanted to cry but there weren't anymore tears in my eyes. I was just thinking I wanted her back no matter what.

How odd that I was having this strange dream again, except it was with this sapphire eyed guy instead of the cute guy with the emerald eyes.

And they still referred to me as Lissa.

I'm not Lissa. I'm Rose.

Still I wonder who this person I'm thinking about is. I feel lost without this person. Like my heart's been ripped out. Not in a way of losing love, in a way of losing the most important person of my life. Someone I thought who was my sister without blood.

I know he's going to find her. I **know** I can trust him. If he found us, he could find her.

Who is this her I'm thinking about though? I'm all confused. My emotions are all over the place. I'm sad, tired, confused, thirsty, hungry…

I'm everywhere without going anywhere.

I needed to get out of this dream, it's not as peaceful as I would've liked.

"Rose…"

Someone was calling me…

"Rose. It's time to wake up sweetie"

Wake up?

My eyes fluttered open and standing next to me was a beautiful pale woman with golden colored eyes. I noticed the music I fell asleep with was turned off. But I needed to focus.

"Esme?"

"Yes, dear. Are you alright?"

"Yes, why?"

"You sounded like you were having a nightmare so I came to wake you up"

I slowly sat up on the bed. "I don't know, I don't remember dreaming or not"

She nodded and came to sit next to me, soothing my hair. "What do you remember?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I felt kind of peaceful, then sad, tired, and confused. But I don't remember any dreaming"

"Well that's okay. Do you want to try and go back to sleep dear?"

I shook my head.

"Okay well then get ready"

I looked at her. "For what?"

"I'm taking you clothes shopping. I want you to feel more comfortable wearing things you want to wear. And also because I know Alice & Rosalie's clothing are kind of small for you"

I smiled. "Okay Esme. Um, do you have anything I can wear now instead of the pj's?"

She nodded. "Yes, the clothes you were brought in are washed and dried, do you want them?"

I nodded. "Thank you"

I got off the bed and stretched.

I wanted to take a shower. I don't know how long I was out there, and maybe a warm shower is something that might calm my nerves.

"Esme?"

"Yes dear?"

"Do you think Edward would mind if I used his bathroom? I'm in serious need of a warm shower"

She shook her head. "No dear of course not. Please help yourself. I'll just get you a towel and I'll lend you some under garments and bring your clothes in as well"

I blushed. "Thank you Esme"

She exited the room and I went into the bathroom to turn on the shower.

Everywhere you could look in this house screamed luxury.

The bathroom was as big as the room. It didn't look like anyone lived here. There weren't that many utilities in the bathroom. In fact it looked like they just moved in.

Still there was enough utilities for me to take a shower.

When I felt the water was hot enough, I stripped off the clothes someone had loaned me and stepped into the stand-in shower and felt so much better when the nice hot water wet my hair, went down my body all the way to my toes.

I heard the door open and I'm guessing it was Esme and then a second later it was closing.

After I dried myself off from that wonderful relaxing shower, I went out to get the clothes that Esme said I was wearing.

But when I looked at them, I couldn't believe these clothes were mine.

They were all black.

Black skinny jeans, black combat boots, a tight long sleeve black hooded shirt.

It was like I was in fighting clothes.

Something was missing though, something that belonged in the holster that rested on my right leg.

"Esme?" I called out.

She came in a minute later. "Yes Rose?"

"I'm missing something and I want to know if there's anything else I was found with?"

She thought about it for a little while. "Yea, I think Edward put it in the nightstand drawer"

I walked around the bed and opened the first drawer. What I saw made me question a lot of things about myself because when I pulled out the object…well I don't know.

"It's a stake" I said as I looked as Esme.

She looked curious, and thoughtful…like she's seen it somewhere before.

"Do you know what this is for?" I asked her.

She shook her head and came to stand right in front of me. "No, I don't. but I feel like I've seen it somewhere before"

I held the stake the right way and the power I felt while holding it was overwhelming.

"Why do I have this?" I asked myself.

The stake was all silver except a small part by the base. It was like a rose vine was encircling it in metal. The rose in the center of the vine was fully blossomed and just beautiful.

"It's beautiful" Esme said.

I nodded and felt happier and kind of safe having this in my hand.

"Yes it is" I whispered.

I placed it in the holster on my jeans and it fit, but I never doubted it wouldn't.

I felt like a warrior with this strapped on my leg, but I didn't want to be separated from it.

Still Esme said we were stepping out and I couldn't be seen with this strapped to my leg, I could arrested or something.

"Do you mind if I take this with me?" I asked her.

"As long as you keep it in your sweatshirt pocket I'm fine with it" she said.

I smiled and nodded enthusiastically "Thank you" I said.

"You're welcome. Now come on or we'll be late in getting you everything you need"

I nodded and followed her out all the way to her garage.

"Wow, nice cars"

"My children love speed"

"Me too, though I think I'm pretty fast already"

She smiled and stepped into a nice looking BMW

"So where are we headed?"

She looked briefly at me while taking up the speed to sixty. "A little city called Port Angeles"

"Sounds like fun" I said as I laid back in my seat thinking.

I wonder how Edward's doing?

**EPOV **

School once before was a horrible, slow, boring day. Then when Bella entered my world I was always looking forward to enjoying school just because I knew she would be here.

But right now I couldn't even concentrate on doing that because I was distracted. My head was elsewhere.

If I was being honest with myself I was worried about how Rose was doing.

Yes, I know. Bella should be only in the forefront of my mind but Rose keeps etching herself back in.

The way she looked before I left this morning. She looked like I was abandoning her, or like I didn't care about her. I might as well not cared because I wouldn't even try and persuade her to tell me what was going through her mind.

Still what I was mostly worried about were Rose's traits.

She has acute hearing, even I know how quiet I am and Rose -without even opening her eyes- knew I was there, and I can assure anyone who asks that I was as quiet as ever.

The way her body is semi-built I could tell she works out a lot…not like countless hours but at least two hours a day. She's really tan, so maybe where she's from she spends countless hours out in the sun. And if I remember correctly…her hands seem calloused as if she practiced with them a lot.

It's like she's a fighter at heart.

Yet she's still a mystery because her memory is allowing her to be.

I want to help her, I want to get her where she really belongs.

"Edward?"

I turned to Bella "Yes, love?"

"Are you okay? You seem a little distracted"

I shook my head. "Nothing serious. don't worry about it"

She bit her lip and looked away nodding.

"I'm sorry" I said as I gently stroked her cheek with my finger.

"For what?" she looked at me.

"I shouldn't be so distracted with minor things. I should be here with you. I know I've neglected you these past couple of days. And for that I'm sorry"

She shook her head. "No that's okay. I know how you want to her help her. You're not a bad guy. Besides it's not like I'm giving you a hard time about it. You're always here with me and that's all that matters"

I smiled and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Through her mouth that beautiful siren call of hers is stronger, more potent and warm.

No matter how much torture, I still find bliss when I kiss these lips.

After I picked up Bella from her Gym class last period we made our way to the parking lot and when I looked around, my siblings were nowhere to be found.

That was weird, but then again since I wasn't going home right now I guess it's normal that they wouldn't wait for me since I'm going over to Bella's.

As I was driving to Bella's house I started wondering what made me interested in Rose?

Is it true what Alice had said?

"_Well all I know is that Rose is safe for us and…" I saw it in her mind before she even voiced it. "you and her are going to become very close?" _

Is it because I know Rose and I might become close that all of a sudden I worry about her?

Or is it because I'm so intrigued that I've found someone else who has a shield protecting her thoughts and has also the most precious smelling blood…just like Bella. My curiosity is overwhelmed by what her thoughts must hold. My inner animal that I've suppressed since the moment I've met Bella is just as curious to be in the bliss that Rose's blood must bring.

I don't know anymore. I'm just as confused as I first was when this pale and beautiful perfection sitting next to me literally stumbled into my life.

I can't help but wonder deep down, what is it that made me cross paths with the beautiful creature that is Rose.

* * *

**Sooooo tell me how you liked this chapter?  
Was it something you all were expecting me to  
reveal or was it a huge surprise?  
I love surprises but not when they're directed at me  
I like giving them...weird right?  
Anywayz I'm writing chapter like crazy so next week most  
likely I'll update again**

**So review and tell me whats^?**

**Peace In **

**-Kristy**


	11. Chapter 11

**So I know how last chapter was left in emotions  
and this one is kind of the same.  
Holiday Hiatus for me for a little while my readers  
I also decided posting up chapts for both my stories was kind of like  
a holiday gift to my loyal awesome readers.**

**Enjoy!**

**Usual Disclaimer  
Twilight = Stephenie Meyer  
Vampire Academy = Richelle Mead  
**

_Chapter 11  
__A Little More About You _

**EPOV **

Lying on Bella's bed, watching her e-mal Renee was so normal, so graceful, beautiful.

I could watch her all eternity.

But then I couldn't think like that. Bella didn't have an eternity, no matter what Alice had seen.

Bella could never lose her soul just because of my selfishness.

"What are you thinking about" She came to sit beside me and ran her hand through my hair, her warmth.

"Nothing. Just how beautiful you are"

She blushed and I ran my finger through her cheek causing the red on her creamy skin to deepen, making her look more beautiful than anything else.

"I love you" she said.

I softly kissed her lips and whispered against them. "I love you"

We just laid there in her bed, her warm body pressed against mine. I desperately wanted to know what she was thinking, I always wanted to know that.

So I had to voice the same question over and over again. "What are you thinking?"

She shook her head that was in the crook of my neck and her warm breath did so many things to me, her body spooned against me did things to me that I can never act on, I would kill her, I would lose my reason for existing.

"Nothing much really. I was actually thinking about Jacob"

That mutt. Wolves are the one thing I can't stand, and they're the one thing she wants to be close too. I sometimes never really understand the workings of her mind. I'm always steps behind. And him. He's always right, he knows her more than I ever will, he can see right through her in ways I never will. Like I said before. Stupid mutt.

"What about Jacob" I said.

"I don't know, I kind of miss hanging out with him, and I hate that every time he feels like it, he decides to give me a chance and see me. He still doesn't trust being so close to me, or maybe it's the pack that can't stand it. I 'roll' with vampires"

I snickered. Of course they would think like that, but I couldn't blame them. I can't stand them either, they reek.

"So then why bother trying to get to see him? I don't want you to hurt because of him. I see what it does to you, I see how much you love him. But I can't stand how I sometimes see you when I know you're thinking of him. Why not just let it go?"

She sat up on the bed and places her small hand on the part where my heart should be beating.

"Because, he's my best friend. Because to him, I'm the only one who can help him. He needs me, how can I not be there for him. He'd do the same for me. but because of his hatred for you and your family…he doesn't want to be to close to me"

"Nothing's going to change about that Bella. It's been eighty years and the hatred towards what and who we are is too strong"

She sighed and looked away. I made her sad. I sighed. When will the day come that I don't make her feel any kind of sadness.

"I just wish that there was some way for you to work it out," She turned to look at me and I was glad that she hadn't cried. "you're not like normal vampires, you treasure human life. Just like they do"

I sat up on the bed and faced her. "To them it doesn't matter. We go against nature. Who we are disgusts them. We shouldn't exist"

"Don't start that again. You and I both know that's not true. I'm glad you exist, I will always be thankful because you exist"

We've had this conversation a million times. Bella believes I do not go against nature, she believes I have a soul. She believes I'm not a monster. But I know that isn't true.

I shouldn't exist, I go against everything normal that possibly exists in the world, I don't have a soul, and I know the truth. I am a monster.

"It may be what you believe Bella, but you can't change the way they think. It's what they believe. And for now, that's enough. I don't need them to like me, I don't need Jacob to approve of me. I need only for you to accept me. Your opinion is the only thing that matters to me"

She hugged me and I squeezed her as lightly as I could. "I do approve of you. I love you. It's as simple as that Edward. I'll always love you, no matter what anyone says or believes"

I still cannot understand the workings of her mind. How can she love me, how can she want me? I'm no good for her, yet she tells me otherwise. She believe I'm good. She believes the opposite of what I truly am.

So I kissed her. With all the passion I have. She latched onto my neck and pulled me closer to her, as I gently laid her on the bed and hovered over her…never breaking the kiss.

I know I never kissed her like this, I wouldn't be able to control myself. Like right now. I deepened the kiss and heard her softly moan. It was like music to my ears. So I put my hand on her hip and slowly lifted her shirt to draw a small circle; I felt her body heat rise and it felt like fire to my icy cold skin.

Then the most wonderful feeling coursed through me. Bella's hands unwound themselves from my neck and she put them under my shirt. Slowly she moved her hands up and down my chest, filling my body with heat I haven't felt in one hundred years.

I needed this to stop. If I went further things would happen and I can't do that to her.

"Bella" I whispered as I pulled her hands from under my shirt and stood up from the bed, looking outside the window.

I heard her breathing heavy I heard her heartbeat slow down. I can't believe I let that happen.

"I'm sorry" I said as I turned to look at her, she shook her head.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It's not like I didn't want you to do that"

"Bella-"

"No Edward. You know how I feel, what I want. You don't ever have to apologize"

"You know why we can't Bella. Don't ever doubt that I don't want you in any way, because I do. But I wouldn't be able to control myself. I would hurt you…or maybe something more"

"Edward" She stood up and came to stand in front of me. Her eyes so set, so sure. She trusted me in ways I couldn't be trusted. "I know you can't ever hurt me"

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "You don't know what I could do Bella. You can't predict anything. _I _don't even know how unpredictable I am when I'm in that kind of state" I kissed the top of her head and inhaled her scent. "I'm sorry"

She hugged me tightly and I felt somehow better.

After spending an hour or two some more in Bella's room, now I was sitting in Bella's kitchen watching her make that repulsive smelling human dinner, waiting for Charlie to arrive when I received a phone call.

I looked to the caller i.d. and saw the house number.

"Hello"

"_Edward" _

"Esme?"

"_Come home quick" _

"Why? What's wrong?"

"_It's Rose. She's hurt" _

I stood up so quickly from my chair that I flung over to the nearest wall and that made Bella react and race towards me.

"What's going on Edward?"

"Esme. Give me five minutes and I'll be there"

"_Hurry Edward" _

I hung up and was already heading for the door.

"Edward. Please tell me what's going on?"

I turned to look at her. "It's Rose. Something happened and she's hurt"

"Oh my god is she okay?"

"I don't know. Esme didn't tell me much. She just told me to come home"

"Do you want me to come with you?"

I put my hand on her shoulder. "No, it's okay. I'll call you when I know something"

I quickly kissed her and left her house at blinding speed.

I arrived at the house five minutes later and raced through the door and up to my room.

I saw Rose's unconscious body lying on my bed. She looked so much like the day I found her. She had on her all black clothes, her face was bruised, and she still looked beautiful.

"Edward" I saw Esme right in front of me, but I couldn't focus. Something happened to Rose and I wasn't there to protect her.

"What happened Esme"

She shook her head and then looked back at Rose.

"I really don't know Edward but I do know this. I think I know who she is"

I looked at her. "What do you mean when you say you think you know who she is?"

She nodded. "She is human," She paused. "but she's also half vampire. I heard a long time ago, during the time Carlisle and I were away. I've heard legends of vampires with magic, and half vampires who protect them against immortal ones. I thought it was also a fairytale. Something that happened a long time ago that couldn't be proven. But I was wrong; the monster called her a Dhampir"

"A what?"

"A Dhampir. I've heard the word, they're half human half vampires who were procreated when humans had relations with vampires"

"Are you telling me Rose is a Dhampir? A half vampire, who protects vampires with magic powers? Tell me how am I supposed to believe that Esme?"

"Edward I'm only telling you what I know. Whether you believe me or not Edward is up to you"

That's when she started thinking back to when she was leaving the clothing store with Rose.

"_Esme, I don't know how to thank you for all these clothes. I mean I bet it was a lot of money. I wish you didn't have to spend so much on me. You barely know me" _

_Esme just shook her head and waved her hand in dismissal. _

"_Rose, everything I bought was basically made for you. I couldn't deny them to you even if I tried" _

_Rose just smiled and she looked beautiful. The way her body moved with those clothes. Showing off her gracefulness in every way. _

_They were walking when Esme noticed Rose's look on her face. _

"_Rose. Honey what's wrong" _

_She shook her head. "I don't know. I feel nauseous and it's getting a little bit more stronger" _

_Esme then held onto Rose and started leading her towards the car when Esme heard someone come out of the forest. _

"_Well, well. And here I thought you were dead" _

_Esme turned to where the voice was coming from and saw three creatures advance on her and Rose. They were built, extremely pale, red ringed eyes. _

"_Who are you?" said Rose. _

"_Doesn't matter dhampir. You won't live long enough to know anything" _

_Dhampir? _

_Esme didn't have long enough to contemplate what that word meant because at blinding speed, similar to ours, the creatures stood right in front of Rose and Esme and before Esme could even run with Rose, Rose pushed her away, her bags landing on the floor and quickly landing a kick straight in the creatures chest sending him a few feet back. _

_The other two attacked her but quickly kicked one kneecap, causing it to break while the other got it's neck snapped long enough for her to stab it in the chest with that silver thing I found in her hand the day I found her. _

_The other was about to get up but in speed I've never before seen in a human, Rose stabbed it and both were -I guess- dead. _

"_Now I know why he wants to have you. You're as graceful as they say you are. More better if you were one of us." said the creature, advancing on Rose. _

_Esme had to do something and she was about to but Rose just shook her head, looking straight at Esme. _

_Rose looked determined, she looked fierce, graceful. She wasn't afraid, like she saw this everyday and knew what she had to do. _

_And she did. _

_Rose held on tightly to that stake in her hand advanced on the creature. _

_Blocking moves, kicking, breaking bones and the creature still advanced. _

_It wasn't human. _

_It didn't look like Rose was either. _

_When she scratched the creature with her stake it let out a scream that sounded agonizing, painful. _

_It made the creature mad that he sent Rose through half of the parking lot. _

_Esme was shocked, she had to do something now. _

_So she did. She advanced on the creature at blinding speed and snapped it's neck. She went to grab Rose but the creature pushed Esme to the side and she couldn't see anything when she was knocked down, but when she regained balance the creature was lying on the ground and Rose was standing above it. _

"_Rose, honey are you alright" said Esme as she made her way over to Rose. _

_She nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm fine Esme. Just really tired" _

_Rose was swaying but thankfully didn't lose consciousness. _

_Esme held tightly onto her and took her to the back seat of the car and laid her down while she went back to retrieve the shopping bags and placing them in the trunk. _

_Esme went to take one more look at Rose and saw that she was still awake, deep in thought but still looked tired, like at any minute she _will_ lose consciousness. _

_Esme started the car and drove at a fast speed back to the house. _

_When she arrived, she opened the back seat door and supported Rose's weight all the way up to my room. I can't believe she was still conscious. _

_She laid Rose down on the bed and when she was about to go and get her something to treat her for any sign of injury, Rose grabbed her wrist. _

"_Please stay with me Esme" _

_She nodded and made herself more comfortable and soothed Rose's hair while she laid her head on Esme's chest. _

"_Are you alright honey?" _

_She felt the small tug on the hem of her dress, while Rose shook her head in answer. _

"_What am I?" she whispered. _

_After that Rose said nothing and Esme thought she was asleep so she was about to get up when Rose spoke. _

"_Esme" _

"_Yes honey?" _

"_I-I. Um…" _

"_What is it honey" she asked as she moved some of Rose's hair from her face. _

"_Can you call Edward? I feel like I need him to be here with me right now" _

_Edward? Why would she want Edward. _

"_Of course honey" _

_She nodded and laid down on a pillow, looking up to the ceiling. "Thank you Esme" _

_She left the room to call me and when she hung up she went back to check on Rose who was asleep. _

_That's when she started thinking about what she saw, what she heard and where's she heard it from. _

She left the room and I went to sit by Rose on the other side of the bed. She looked beautiful, a goddess in human form. I just hated the pained look she had on her face, the bruise that adorned on her cheek. She didn't seem damaged but I did smell a hint of blood, dried blood coming from her knuckles. It seems that her body is already recovering

Maybe what Esme said was true. Maybe Rose really is what Esme says she is.

Because everything I saw in Esme's mind proved it.

What a twist of fait it would be if there really were other vampires in the world and with magic powers.

"_Edward. Please come into my office" _

"I'll be right back Rose" I soothed her hair and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Before I knocked on Carlisle's door- "Come on in Edward"

"Did you want to see me Carlisle?"

"I heard what was said between you and Esme. Do you not believe she may be a Dhampir?"

"I don't know what to believe Carlisle. Is the world as abnormal as I may think it is? And what kind of person is out there to make me cross paths with someone from another world?"

"Edward" Carlisle got up from his chair and came to put his hand on my shoulder. "I cannot tell you what I believe but with the way Esme has described things to me, it seems that some of it fits. I'm not saying Rose is a Dhampir but maybe she is something else"

"To me, Carlisle it doesn't matter what Rose is. I just want to help her get her memory back and get her back home"

"To me it would be fascinating to find out all I can about this new breed of vampire"

Carlisle had that look on his face. The look that elated him when he thought he had new information in his grasp.

I wanted to know all about Rose. I just can't. because then any piece of mind I had left on the world would be all mixed up together and I might possibly never get a straight answer.

"I'm going to leave you to your thoughts Carlisle. I'm going to go back to my room"

"Yea, alright. We'll talk later Edward"

I closed his door after I made my way out and flitted back to my room.

I laid right next to Rose on the bed, watching her sleep. Her face looked peaceful now, so I'm guessing she'll sleep the whole night.

To me it's perfect because I get to watch over her.

She moved though, I guess to find her spot again and when she hugged me and sighed in content I wrapped my arm around her and it created a smile on her face.

Which made me have one of my own.

* * *

**So tell me what you thought.  
Nxt chapter after my hiatus I'll be posting up  
Rose's POV so you guys get a better insight at whats up  
in Rose's mind. **

** So review, review, review **

** Peace In Readers **

** -Kristy**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am still on hiatus guys but it's New Years and I  
decided to give you guys something to kick it out  
I hope all you guys enjoy this New Year just like me...**

**Usual Disclaimer: Twilight = Stephenie Meyer **

**Enjoy! **

_Chapter 12  
__Some of Me _

**RPOV **

Shopping felt kind of good. A way to get my mind off of trying to discover who I really am.

Also taking my mind off Edward. I could never admit it out loud, I missed him.

Though I didn't know him I thought I needed him to be right here.

Still all of that was off my mind right now. I was trying on tight skinny jeans in dark colors and I liked them. Everything I tried on showed off my curves. In the mirror I could see guys that were in the store ogling me and I didn't feel self conscious at all.

I kind of know I could bring this reaction out on guys.

So I just gave a small smile and a wink every time. I knew Esme was watching but she just smiled and asked me to try on the next outfit.

I really like Esme. She's awesome in every way. Motherly, warm, comfortable.

Those kind of emotions were new to me I didn't know why.

After I tried on everything Esme asked me to, she decided to buy it all.

I was kind of embarrassed because I didn't think it was good or right for someone who doesn't know me to spend so much money on me.

But she waved it off and didn't want to hear of my complaining. I just nodded and smiled. She also wanted to go shoe shopping but I declined. I wanted to keep my boots…I felt more comfortable in them. Like I could do anything. So she decided to go and we could eat out to dinner.

So when we were leaving to the car I decided to try to thank her again.

"Esme, I don't know how to thank you for all these clothes. I mean I bet it was a lot of money. I wish you didn't have to spend so much on me. You barely know me"

Esme just shook her head and waved her hand in dismissal.

"Rose, everything I bought was basically made for you. I couldn't deny them to you even if I tried"

I just smiled and thought of how nice Esme really was. I hope my mom is something like her. Do I even have a mom? Dad? Brothers? Sisters?

I sighed. It sucks to be me right now.

Walking closer to the car I started feeling nauseous. I didn't know why. I mean I was fine a second ago.

"Rose. Honey what's wrong"

I shook my head. "I don't know. I feel nauseous and it's getting a little bit more stronger"

Esme then held onto me and I felt her leading me towards the car when she stopped and I knew why. Someone was here and it felt really dangerous.

"Well, well. And here I thought you were dead"

I turned to where the voice was coming from and saw three creatures advance on us and they were built, extremely pale, red ringed eyes. They screamed danger and the more they got closer, the more nauseous I felt.

"Who are you?" I said.

"Doesn't matter dhampir. You won't live long enough to know anything"

Dhampir?

What the hell is a Dhampir?

I didn't have long enough to contemplate what that word meant because at blinding speed, these weird creatures stood right in front of me and Esme and before I could run and try and protect Esme I decided against it. These guys couldn't be outrun I knew their speed and I had to kill them. I needed to protect her at all cost. So I pushed her away, my shopping bags landing on the floor and quickly landing a kick straight in the creatures chest sending him a few feet back.

The other two started to come at me and I had a de ja vu moment but I didn't have enough time to think it through. I acted on instinct. I quickly kicked one kneecap, causing it to break while the other got it's neck snapped long enough for me to grab my stake from my sweatshirt and stab it right in the heart. I knew they were dead. I wasn't scared. I wasn't hesitant. I knew what to do to these things. Who the hell am I?

I saw that the who's kneecap I snapped, was about to get up but in speed I've never felt before I shoved -really hard- the stake right where I knew the heart would be.

I don't know what the hell is going on. What are these things and what the fuck do they want with me. Right now on the inside I was freaking, I wanted to run and run until I couldn't run anymore. But in my mind I knew that if I didn't kill these things more people could be hurt and I could never turn my back on that. It's my duty.

Then I saw the other I sent flying with my kick advance and I knew he also had to die.

"Now I know why he wants to have you. You're as graceful as they say you are. More better if you were one of us." I don't know what the hell he meant by that, but there was small voice telling me that it was the last thing I would ever want.

Then from the corner of my eye I saw Esme slowly trying to sneak up on the monster but I looked at her straight in the eye and shook my head once.

I kind of felt alive. I felt powerful holding my stake, I felt that if I had this in my hand I would survive anything.

So I did the thing I know I was trained to do, I held it firmly in my hand and attacked.

Though I blocked his moves and he blocked mine, I was getting tired. Still I knew I had to go on. I have to kill this thing. I had to protect the people of this town.

So I increased the speed of my attacks, and he kept blocking.

I didn't think I would get through, but he left an opening and I took it.

When I scratched the creature with my stake it let out a scream that sounded agonizing, painful. But it was the opening I needed.

I was about to strike when I felt the back of his hand send me across the parking lot, landing onto the cold wet ground.

I heard Esme gasp, I heard the snapping of the neck. I couldn't get up yet. I knew what was happening and it made me angry, made me sad.

So I waited. I knew he was coming in for the final kill. Either die or become one of them.

The price of being a guardian. He was above me, he grabbed my neck and squeezed hard. He thought he won. Always so smug. Just like the others.

But I knew better because they always thought they were superior.

Boy how wrong are they.

He was going for the neck. "You will be perfect for him and us"

And I staked him. He screamed and I knew he still wasn't dead. Just in pain. But I couldn't let anyone hear anything anymore.

So I covered his mouth and kicked his legs from right under him causing him to fall backwards which gave me the advantage of shoving the stake all the way in.

I did it. They were dead and not gonna hurt anyone else.

"Rose, honey are you alright" said Esme as she came over to me.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, I'm fine Esme. Just really tired"

And I really was. I felt dizzy and I wanted to sleep really badly.

Esme held tightly onto me and lead me toward the car, opening the back seat she laid me down and closed the door.

What am I? and how did I do that. Am I even normal? Because I know if I was I would've been scared. I would've run away as fast as I could. But I didn't. I didn't. I stayed and fought those three things that looked like they knew who I was.

They called me a dhampir. The word was familiar. The creatures looked familiar.

Am I a freak? Am I even human? Who the hell am I and why can't I fucking remember.

I saw Esme at the corner of my eye looking at me through the window. I guess she went to retrieve the shopping bags. I would've too. Who can let those awesome pieces of clothing go to waste. Even I wasn't that weird.

Then I heard and saw Esme step into the car started to drive back to the house.

I feel so tired. So, so tired. I wanted sleep again, but I can't. Not without Edward here.

He helps me feel better.

So when we arrived back to the house, Esme helped me out of the car, supporting all of my weight, dragging me up towards Edward's room.

She laid me down on the bed and was about to leave but I couldn't let her. I didn't want to be alone right now.

So I grabbed her wrist and she turned to me looking down at me with only concern written on her beautiful pale face.

"Please stay with me Esme"

She nodded and made herself more comfortable and she soothed my hair, while I lay my head on her chest. I didn't hear a heart beat which made me question so much more.

But I was on overload, my head was starting to hurt and I knew that if I kept thinking and questioning I might lose consciousness before I saw Edward.

"Are you alright honey?"

I couldn't talk. I just tugged the hem of her dress and shook my head.

"What am I?" I whispered.

After some time, after the weird silence. I felt Esme get up from the bed.

"Esme"

"Yes honey?"

"I-I. Um…"

"What is it honey" she asked as she moved some hair from my face.

"Can you call Edward? I feel like I need him to be here with me right now"

She looked confused. And she had a right to be. But I needed Edward.

"Of course honey"

I nodded and laid down on a pillow, looking up to the ceiling. "Thank you Esme"

She left the room, I was assuming to call Edward and I felt happy.

I don't know how much more of a freak I can be. Needing the comfort of someone I barely know. But right now I don't care. Because there's so many questions, not a lot of answers.

I hate all of this. Every single thing. How much of a freak am I really.?

I mean do I really want to know my past life?

Do I want to know what only looks and feels like horror?

I could make a life here. I could start over. Only if these nice people would have me.

Because I'm tired of all this mystery. I mean I've only been awake one day and I've been attacked with weird dreams, weird feelings, and those monsters.

I don't want something that might hurt me. I want something normal and if Edward and his family could give me normal then why not take it.

This time I was alone. Running my hand through my blonde hair sitting on a bench outside. I was thinking about her and where she might be. How is she doing?

I know she's not gone. Deep in my heart and in my soul I would know. If you could hear me…they're coming for you wherever you are.

I fell asleep again. I was in this weird dream. Always the same girl.

Different features, different voice, different surroundings. Everything…different.

I was remembering the day they brought us back. The day everything changed in our lives. The day she met him and by what she told me…the day they fell in love.

My guardian. My sister and best friend.

"Where are you Rose?" I said to no one.

I sighed and laid back on the bench.

"Will you come back to me?" I said to no one…again.

He's taking forever. He said he would find her. He said he would bring her back to us.

To him.

To me.

What am I supposed to believe. Rumors spreading that she's one of them.

I can't believe it…not until I see it.

Because if she is…then she'd have to die. I would have to kill her because as much as I love her. I love my people and I know she will be the biggest threat they've ever had to kill us all.

But also because…I know for a fact. She would never want to end up that way.

But at least for now I'll believe she's out there, waiting for him to find her.

Waiting to come back to us.

I have to believe he will find her. It's the only thing that keeps me going.

The emotion of sadness was enveloping me.

I feel like I can't get out. Someone help me.

Please someone help me.

And just like that the dream or whatever it was faded.

I know I wasn't fully awake but I felt a presence next to me and I felt so much better.

Anything from that weird dream forgotten.

So whatever presence next to me I didn't want it to go just yet. So I reached for it and hugged it close to me a small smile on my face.

**OoOoO**

I awoke the next morning, the sun seeping in through the window, I felt happy and so controlled and rested.

I noticed someone was next to me and when I looked I automatically smiled.

"Edward" I breathed.

"Good Morning Rose"

I stared at the comforter of the bed as I blushed.

He was really beautiful. And those topaz eyes…yeah his girlfriend is super lucky.

"Want to talk about yesterday?" he asked.

I looked up at him and I felt tears well up in my eyes. I quickly wiped them away and launched myself at him, hugging him tightly.

"I was so scared and weirded out. I don't what I am Edward"

"Shhhh" he murmured in my ear and it sounded like the sweetest lullaby in the whole world. I just hugged him tighter and laid my head on the crook of his neck.

"What am I Edward?" I whispered.

"What do you think you are?" he said.

"I don't know. But it was scary Edward. And the worst part is that I wasn't afraid. I just launched at that-that thing and…it was horrible"

He laid me down on the bed and laid right next to me, facing me.

"Listen to me Rose. You are amazing okay? You don't have anything to be afraid of. I'm here to protect you"

"I don't need to be protected Edward. I know what I can do"

"So then tell me what you need Rose"

"I need to know what and who I am"

"Do you really want to know?"

I nodded.

"Then I'll tell you. What the creature said…was true"

I sat up on the bed and looked at him. "What?"

He sighed sadly and sat up, facing me. "You're a dhampir"

"What is that?"

"A half human half vampire that protects vampires with magic"

I scoffed and got off the bed, crossing my arms. "Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"No. no I don't, because I don't believe it either but I know someone who does. Someone who knows about your kind"

"MY KIND?" I shouted.

"Please don't be upset"

"How can I not be upset Edward? You're telling me something that to me makes no sense"

"If it makes no sense then tell me something else?"

"What?"

"How come you weren't afraid? How come you knew exactly how to feel and what to do?"

I threw my arms in the air. "I don't know!" I shouted.

"Tell me that you don't believe this dhampir stuff"

"I don't!"

"I don't believe you" he said in a normal voice.

"Well you should. Because I don't believe in that crap"

"What else would make more sense to you?" He said.

"I don't know. But anything but that"

"Why?"

"Because I want to be normal" I said in a normal voice.

But in a small part of my mind I knew I wasn't. I was a dhampir. I was a guardian.

I just didn't want to be anymore.

I don't remember all my life. But I know what being a guardian entitles. And I didn't want to sacrifice my life anymore.

"_They come first" _is not meant for me…not anymore.

"You're right" I told him.

"About what?"

"I wasn't afraid. I knew exactly what I had to feel and what to do. I'm a guardian and it's what I'm trained for but I'm tired of it. I want to live what life I know I should have"

"So does this mean you remember you're life?" he asked in a sad voice.

I shook my head. "No, I don't. but I remember that part of it. Ever since I was a kid I was trained to become a shadow. To protect and die."

"Protect who?"

"Moroi"

"Moroi?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "vampires with magic powers"

"Wow" was all he said. "What else?" he asked with a little eagerness.

I shrugged. "That's all I remember"

"What about the creatures who attacked you yesterday?"

I sighed and sat down next to him. My arms crossed. "Oh yeah, how could I forget them"

A pause. "Strigoi"

"And what is that?"

"Enemies of the Moroi who have eternal life"

"I can't believe any of this is real"

"Well believe it because it is" I said.

"And what about that silver stake thing you carry"

"It's infused with all four elemental magic. It's the only thing that could kill Strigoi"

"What about the sunlight? Can that kill them too?"

I nodded. "Yeah. How did you know?"

"I smelled ashes around you when I found you"

"Yeah, the sun is the greatest enemy they have"

"I still can't believe any of this is real"

"I know. But it is. That's why I'm not going back to that life"

He turned to look at me. "Why?"

"Because I'm tired of it all. I wanna stay here" I look away from him to the window in front of me, showing off the woods like in a beautiful painting. "with you"

"Are you sure?"

I looked right back into those eyes and with total conviction I said, "Yes"

* * *

**So you guys got some inside on Rose's mind and what she really wants  
To all who might ask I will bring the VA characters in, but one by one because  
I do plan on giving Rose the normal life she wants.  
So bare with me cuz I really wanna see how far I could take this story **

**Anywayz! Review! **

**Peace In & Happy New Year **

**-Kristy**


	13. Chapter 13

**GUYS! I'M BACK!  
Did you guys miss me?  
Anyway. here's the next chapter after my such long needed  
hiatus from this story. Things are gonna get interesting after a while.  
So I dont want to go into a long detail as to why I was gone and why Im  
taking a while to UD but I promise Im a writing maniac.  
College is getting in the way & midterms are around the corner.  
Give me some time & it will all be dedicated to writing for you guys  
& also me tanning in the summer sun during summer break.  
Okay enough of my chattering and my awesome weirdness. **

**Enjoy!**

VA & Twilight = RM & SM

_Chapter 13  
__A Little Bit Closer _

**EPOV **

"I still can't believe any of this is real" I said.

"I know. But it is. That's why I'm not going back to that life"

I turned to look back at her. "Why?"

"Because I'm tired of it all. I wanna stay here," She looked away from me to the window. "with you" she whispered.

"Are you sure?"

She looked right back into my eyes and with totally conviction said, "Yes"

She wants to stay here…with me? Overall I can't believe she remembered some of her life. I thought it'd take her a while, considering that she'd been out there for three days.

But no. After that stupid attack, she regained some of it back. I thought she'd want to find out more about herself now that she remembered. But she doesn't want to. She wants to be away from the Guardian life.

"_To protect and die" _were her exact words. I honestly wonder what kind of life being a Guardian entitles.

In a way. I'm glad that she's regaining some of her life back. But she said she didn't want to go back. She said she deserves the right to live her life the way she wants to.

"What are Guardians lives like?"

She sat more back into the bed, crossing her legs, looking down at her hands while she was fiddling with her nails. "Not much. Basically to protect and die. 'They come first'" she said with air quotes.

"What do you mean 'They come first'?"

She sighed and looked up at me, putting some hair behind her ear. "Basically is that you don't have a life of your own. You're not meant to. No matter how much you want it, _they_ are always meant to become your only attention. No love. No life. No anything.

You are meant to be a shadow, that's all. You're not meant to exist. Just a mere shadow in the background. It's been like that for as long as I can recall, and it's not a much, but it's what's been drilled into our heads since the minute we enter the Academy"

"That's awful"

"Yeah, I know. But it's the way it's always been. You have no choice. Sometimes though, we don't become guardians. Once in a while, un-promised guardians run off and kill Strigoi on their own or" she sighed heavily. "become one of them"

"How long have you been training to become a Guardian?"

"Since I was five years old"

"Why so young?"

"It's because training takes time. You can't just grab a stake and know how to use it. It's all hard and the pain you have to go through. Your hands calloused, bruised body parts. You need a chance to recover and also time to fully understand everything. Because the minute you even fumble, make a small mistake?" Her eyes became sad, but at the same time fierce. She believed in her job but at the same time I can understand why she'd want to quit.

Learning to try and protect a life at the age of five without a life of your own to look forward too? I would react the same as Rose.

I grabbed one of her hands and gently squeezed, it caused her to look up at me with those dark brown eyes.

"Are you sure you don't want to return to your old life?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure. I don't want to return. I want to make a life. I mean I'm nineteen years old and I already have the responsibility of someone's life in my hands? I don't want to constantly have to be watching my back, thinking that maybe the next day I might die. I don't think I can take it anymore. I want to know what normal is," Her eyes changed. a deeper and more meaningful emotion showed in her eyes. "and I think you can give me some of that"

She thinks I can show her what normal is? She thinks I can give her exactly what she needs and wants?

I don't think I can.

I'm not supposed to exist.

I'm against all that was created & the one girl who I thought was human…isn't. She wants a human experience, she wants it all.

She's so different from Bella this way. Rose wants a human experience. She's been through a lot, having her life dictated for her from the time she was a child.

Bella didn't want the human experience, she wanted to fast forward it all and become something like me. A monster.

I sighed. I need to tell her the truth. She can't think I'm something I'm not.

I can't lie to her when she's trusting the beginning of her new life to me.

"Rose, I have to tell you something"

"What is it Edward?"

"I'm not normal Rose"

"_What the hell are you doing you idiot?" _Rose yelled to me.

"_Edward, don't you think we need to talk about this as a family before you let her in on our secret?" _said Carlisle.

"_Edward let's just talk for a bit. We'll see what happens okay?" _said Alice.

"What do you mean you're not normal Edward?"

My family was right. I needed to see if this is really the right choice.

"I'll be right back Rose"

She nodded and went over to the couch and laid on it, staring outside the window. It started raining again.

**RPOV**

I didn't think Edward was normal anyway. I knew from just looking at him, hearing him speak. He was extraordinary.

Bella.

Bella was lucky to have him as the love of her life.

But how can I tell him that I agree with his point of view of 'normal'?

I have a feeling that Edward is not the kind of guy that likes to be argued with because in the end he wouldn't believe any of your argument. But I already knew that Edward was someone who wasn't normal. I'm not attracted to normal & there is no such thing as anything normal in my life or in my mind.

But my gut, my instincts tell me that Edward meant something else, that there's more to him then being beyond extraordinary as I believe him to be.

Edward was entirely something else & even thought I wanted to know what it was, I needed to wait for him to tell me what he wanted to tell me.

I needed him to believe he can trust me. Just the way that I trust him.

I know I haven't known him for long, but Edward helps me trust. He makes me believe in normal. Makes me feel like I can _be_ normal. Something I'm not used to in my line of work.

But I'll wait for him to come around and trust me. I have a feeling that Edward will give me exactly what I know I need.

For now I'm just sitting here. Content. Watching the rain fall in this small quiet town of Forks, Washington. Knowing very well that this will soon become my home….I hope.

**EPOV **

As I'm walking downstairs I get a glimpse of something in someone's mind but it's too quickly for me to know what it is & I'm left wondering.

"I'm sorry" I said as soon as I reached the dining room table.

"We understand why you needed to tell her son, but you need to know that this is not only your secret to tell. It's al of ours, we need to talk it out first before you make decisions"

Carlisle's right. It isn't only my secret to share, to burden. But Rose had told me some of hers, shared her fears and her hopes of having a normal life. Something she thinks I can give her.

"Carlisle. You heard what she wants, what she thinks I can give her. She has secrets of her own, secrets she didn't have to share, but also secrets she wants to get away from. She wants something normal" I scoffed. "I don't think any of us qualify for the kind of normality Rose is looking for. How am I supposed to say yes and try to give her something I clearly don't have?"

"_It's always about something you want! Just like Bella. Why is it always that you have to bring trouble into our lives because of your actions?" _Rosalie was mad, always mad. Vanity was always behind it. Even now. She knows that I know what's really in her mind. Rose is beautiful, warm, a goddess. Something Rosalie sees herself as. Bella can't rival her, but in her mind…Rose is right next to her. Maybe even surpassed her.

"Does anyone beside Rosalie have a problem with me telling Rose about me?" I asked as I looked around the table. In their heads, they understand. Rose is somehow like us, she has secrets she needs to keep no matter what. Just like I do.

"_I'm okay with whatever you decide sweetie" _Esme said.

"_Hey man, if this girl is what she says she is, maybe I just found a new sparring partner. Go for it bro" _said Emmett.

"_I can't see anything bad related to Rose. But that isn't for a lack of trying. For now I know she's ok here, with us. So I say go for it and we see what happens there" _said Alice.

It worried me though, but I kind of understood why she can't see Rose in her visions. A half-breed must be difficult to pinpoint.

"_I'm okay with the girl staying. As long as we're all safe, to me it's perfectly fine" _I nod my thanks to Jasper.

"Carlisle" I said & turned to look at him.

He sighed. "I guess everyone else has made their decision?" He asked as he looked around the table.

They all nodded.

"If this is what you think is best. If you believe you can trust Rose with our secret…then I guess you can go ahead and resume with however you see fit"

"Are you serious Carlisle?" Rosalie said as she quickly stood up from her seat, flinging it across the room.

"Rosalie please" Carlisle said.

She shook her head. "NO! I'm sick of him all the time bringing new troubles into our lives! If it wasn't enough with Bella, now he has to bring another lowly human into our lives!" she shook her head and glared right at me. "I don't want to stop my life to protect & make another person's wishes come true when mine didn't!"

She stormed out of the room and Emmett followed right behind her. They were already across the river and disappearing into the woods.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. In a way she's right.

"She's right" I said. "I know where she's coming from. I know what she's lived through. But if I can help Rose…"

"It's ok Edward" Alice said. "she'll calm down and even though she won't like it" she shrugged. "it's your decision and she'll have to respect it"

"I know that Rose will be able to accept what I am because of the things she's lived, but at the same time I worry that she won't"

"Sweetie" Esme said as she came to stand behind me. "Rose…well there's something different about her, like she's going to change everything" she shook her head. "I don't know, but just believe me when I say that I _know_ that we can trust her"

I nodded & even though in her head, I know what she was trying to say, I still didn't understand it.

"I'm going upstairs now," I sighed and stood up. "there's a lot for us to talk about"

Carlisle nodded and put his hand on my shoulder, squeezing gently. _"We'll be right here if you need us Edward. And of course listening to every word" _he smiled and I couldn't help but return a small one.

When I returned to my room, Rose was in the same spot before I went downstairs.

Her eyes were closed and she was breathing evenly. I don't know if she could hear me, or if she was asleep. But as I moved closer her body tensed and she flipped above me and grabbed my neck, ready to twist & kill me.

I almost didn't have time to move away, but when I did she landed a kick in my gut and sent my flying outside the window where I hit the cold wet grass.

What the hell?

I climbed back into my room and I didn't approach her and neither did my family - who were standing in my doorway- ready to attack in case anything else happened.

"Rose?"

She looked lost, dazed. Like she really wasn't there. I got another flash in my mind. Someone coming toward me & Rose was already trying to attack me but Jasper stopped her.

Was I getting glimpses from Rose's mind?

I could've sworn I couldn't read her just like I couldn't read Bella.

"Rose" I said as I stood in front of her. "Come on Rose. Look at me. Can you hear me?"

"Edward?" she whispered. Her eyes downcast.

I nodded. "Yeah, it's me Rose. Come on, look at me"

She looked up at me and then noticed that she was being held & was about to start fighting her way through it again but Jasper automatically let go before anything else could happen.

"What happened?" she looked scared, nervous. "Why were you restraining me?"

"Rose" Carlisle said as he slowly entered the room to come and stand in front of her. "Are you okay?" She nodded?

"What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know," I said. "do you remember anything?"

She shook her head.

"_What happened to her Edward?" _

I shook my head at Alice.

Because honestly I didn't know. It was like one minute she's here, but not really here. Her body's fighting, but her complete focus is on something else that isn't even in front of her to begin with.

Then with the other problem that it was her I was getting images from. that's another things I can't seem to understand. How is it that now, all of a sudden I'm able to get glimpses from Rose's mind?

I thought that she was somehow like Bella. Silent.

The fact that she's also another type of Vampire, led me to believe that I couldn't read her mind at all.

What is going on?

* * *

**Alright my lovelies how did you like this chapter?  
I edited but if I missed something well it should be minimal.  
But tell me if I did good after my 3 month hiatus?  
Review, review, review. **

**Peace In  
-Kristy**


	14. Chapter 14

**So I only got like 1 review in the last chapter.  
But a lof of people actually read it.  
Anyway guys, here's the next chapter of the story.  
Hope you like it.  
Enjoy! **

**Usual Disclaimer = RM + SM = Twilight & Vampire Academy**

_Chapter 14  
__A Look Into Me  
__A Look Into All of You_

**RPOV**

Sitting here quietly, hearing the rain hit the ground, hitting the roof. It's soft, soothing. Unlike anything I've ever experienced before. I know that I can listen to the conversations downstairs if I wanted to. But it really wasn't any of my business. It wasn't my concern, even though I really wanted to know what Edward meant by saying that he wasn't normal.

I'm not normal, but I never once denied that. I'm anything but. I mean look at where I grew up! Look at how I grew up. There's absolutely nothing normal about me,

doesn't mean that I don't want to experience the 'normal' lifestyle.

I know that Edward can give me something to just graze the surface of normality.

I know I'm awake, I can feel everything around me. But I'm shifting again. Behind my closed eyes, I see another Strigoi trying to attack me, trying to get past my defenders and make their way to me…just like they did to my best friend.

I feel a presence coming closer to me, but I can't see them, even though I know my eyes are open, coming closer. Please! Someone save me before I end up like Rose did!

I get up and over whoever's approaching me and grab the neck, about to twist, knowing I have enough time to reach for my stake and plunge it deep in the heart. But it got away.

I knew where it was going anyway. These things were always predictable when they were newbies. Always thinking that because they were gifted with immortality, speed, and strength, that they could do as they please.

Not with me. Not anymore.

I kick the Strigoi right in the gut and I send it flying out the window and saw it land on the wet grass. But again I was too slow, it was already making its way back to try and continue this fight. But only, it didn't.

It stood there, looking at me. Waiting for something…or _someone _to help him out and finish me.

"Rose?"

Of course the thing knew my name, they all knew who I was. I made a name for myself in the Moroi world. They were always wanting two things. To turn me, or to kill me.

I couldn't allow either one. Not when I'm so close to getting what I want.

But before I could get a chance to attack, I hear someone calling out my name.

"Rose. Come on Rose. Look at me. Can you hear me?"

I blink a couple of times and I don't know what's real anymore.

I see Strigoi.

Then I see Edward.

Edward.

"Edward" I whispered. I look down at the floor, I'm barefoot.

"Yeah, it's me Rose. Come on look at me"

I looked up at him and I was actually happy to see him. I don't know what the hell happened, but he's here now, and I'm sure he'll be able to help me figure out what the hell is wrong with me. I was just about to reach out to him when I felt someone holding me from behind, and it's a pretty strong grip.

Why was I being restrained? I don't like being touched in any violent way, I get mad and with what just happened, I know I'll go back into that state where I don't know what I'm doing and I could end up hurting someone.

"What happened?" I asked. I was nervous, I was scared. Scared for the people in the room, scared for almost hurting Edward. "Why were you restraining me?"

And I ask in past tense because whoever it was automatically let go when they noticed I was already aware of their restraint on me.

"Rose" I turn to see Carlisle there in the doorway, making his way to stand in front of me. I see standing in the doorway, the other members of his family. Except the blonde, beautiful, pale girl who I saw earlier.

Rosalie. Yeah, that's what she said her name was. And the other guy, the one who looked like a big bear. Emmett.

Yeah. Where were they?

"Are you okay?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded. "What happened?"

"I don't know" said Edward. "Do you remember anything?"

I shook my head.

It was a total lie. I remember some things, but what can I tell them? I was completely awake, but I felt like I was in someone else's head. And no matter how scared I was, I was willing to not them take me. Even though, it really wasn't the real me?

It makes sense to me.

But will it make sense to other people?

To complete strangers, who even though I trust, I don't know the extent of?

No. I can trust them, but not enough. Not enough for them to not think I'm insane and throw me out.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm sorry if I harmed anyone in any way. I didn't know what I was doing"

Carlisle patted my shoulder and said, "It's okay Rose. But are you sure you're okay?"

I nodded. "Yes Carlisle. I'm fine, thank you"

He nodded his head and walked back to where the others were standing.

"We'll leave you two alone. Anything you need, don't hesitate to ask Rose"

"Thank you" I said.

I turned back to look at Edward. "Did I do anything? Did I hurt anyone?"

He looked sheepish, thoughtful. Like he didn't want to tell me something.

"You sort of did hurt someone but not in the way you think"

"What do you mean 'not in the way you think?'"

"Well, you did kick me out the window and I did land in the tree right outside my window"

I stared at him wide eyed. "I did what? How is it that you're still alive?"

"Well…see…there's something I want to tell you. Kind of a secret about me and my family"

"A secret?" I asked. He nodded. "About you and your family?" He nodded again.

"Is it good or bad?" I asked him.

"I think it depends on how you look at it?"

"How do you mean?"

"Well Bella, my girlfriend, she knows my secret, and for some unknown reason, it doesn't bother her"

"Well, you know some of my secrets, and it hasn't bothered you either. So maybe, this secret of yours won't bother me as much as you think"

"I hope not" he muttered. Mostly to himself.

"You can tell me anything Edward"

"I'm a vampire" he said quickly. Like ripping of the band-aid super fast so it didn't hurt as much.

I didn't know whether to laugh, or cry, or pass out. But then I realized I really couldn't do anything, because my body didn't want to move.

The words that came out of his mouth were _"I'm a Vampire" _

Now I don't know whether I was just imagining this, or if it's real…but, right now, all I want to do is act on instinct.

Very bad instinct.

My hand reacted on its own accord. I punched Edward in the face and he went flying about three feet away, crashing in the back of his sofa.

"What the hell Rose?"

I kept going. I kicked, I punched. He dodged. _Really _fast. I was in my own little world with him. Concentrating on him and only him. After the first punch, he hasn't let me land one single blow. He was as fast as I was. Or how fast he thought I was. I could always kick it up a notch. It was what they trained us for. Faster than something or someone that was faster than us.

And it surprised him. He was trying to keep up. I changed technique and he was blocking on a single whim.

"Don't come closer. Anybody!"

But he didn't say that to me. He was talking to the people standing at the door, watching me, watching us. Wanting to help Edward and he wouldn't let them. I know how I operate, I was trained to take on more than just one.

Faster.

Taller.

Stronger.

Just like the men who were standing by their women. Itching to help their 'brother'.

I think it's time I put a stop to this. Now.

I flipped over Edward. He thought he saw what was coming. But it really wasn't it.

I grabbed his neck in a chokehold, set on twisting it. I kneed the base of his spine and I know he was resisting.

"I know you don't feel any kind of pain, because of your hard body. But I know it hurts and that makes you wonder doesn't it?"

My voice was exactly hollow. Fearful to the ones who should fear it. Felt like Edward sort of did.

"If I keep pressing on the base of your spine, do you think you'll be able to heal? Or break?"

"Let me explain" he said.

"Explain what?" I growled. "That no matter where I go, there isn't going to be a 'normal life'? That I'll always be surrounded by creatures like you and live as some rogue warrior?" I yelled that last part, I couldn't take anymore of this shit.

This isn't the way I wanted to live my life, I thought I got away from everything that had to do with creatures of the night like Sydney called us. I thought I was free to finally have some kind of normality. Why is it that I always have to walk past unknown situations that kick me right back in?

"Just please let me explain" he said.

"Some of it makes sense now" I said. "The way I didn't hear Esme's heartbeat when I laid my head on her chest, your cold skin, your stealthy speed. I know I caught onto something. I was so blinded by my own issues, memory loss, to really see that in the end I never really got out of anything"

Some of what I said didn't make any sense. I know. But somehow it still surprises me. It always does.

I saw Emmett try and catch me off guard and I pressed a little bit more and I heard Edward hiss.

"No way big guy, back off or I will kill him"

"Rose," Carlisle said. "please. Just calm down. We won't hurt you or anything of the sort. Let's talk about this calmly and rationally"

"_Rose, please help me" _

What the hell was that?

"_Rose, I need you. Please come. Please save me" _

I know I'm not crazy. But someone's calling for me. Someone needs me.

That voice is familiar. An angel's voice. An angel I've dedicated my entire life too.

"_I need you to try and come back to me. I need you so much" _

My head's starting to hurt. I know if I don't act fast enough, ill lose consciousness. I had to block out that voice, I had to do it.

"_Rose" _the voice said in a whisper. Then it was gone.

"Did you know who I really was when you found me?" I asked him. Putting just a little more pressure around his neck.

"No," he said. "I didn't"

"Then why the hell didn't you just leave me out there? It would've been better for you, for your family, if I never showed up in your life"

"I couldn't leave you out there. I had to save you, I felt like I needed to save you"

"Your kind doesn't have any kind of feelings. You're almost like Strigoi. The immortality, the speed, the strength. You might as well just let me die then bring me here"

"Rose," Carlisle said in a soft voice. "please. You have to let us explain. We are nothing like those creatures you claim to hunt and kill"

"I don't believe you. I know all there is to know about monsters. I know what it's like to kill them, I know what it's like to be fed from them"

It's true. I did know what it was like to be fed from them. Strigoi & Moroi release endorphins into your bloodstream so you don't feel the pain of their bite. It's something you can get addicted to. You can ask the feeders that they have. Humans who volunteer to be the sustenance for the secret Moroi world. They go crazy when it's time for them to retire. They've become addicted beyond help by the endorphins. It's something I wouldn't wish on anyone.

The look of pity in Carlisle's eyes as well as Esme's hit me hard but I know I couldn't let it affect me. I know the Guardian in me wouldn't let the emotion burst through. We've been taught emotions don't matter. I know that for a while I can tug mine away.

"Rose" Esme said as she walked towards me. "you know I would never hurt you. I can't ever hurt you." she looked at me in a such a way. Like she knew who I was. Like she knew everything about me. Like she's known me forever.

"Esme" I said. "you don't know anything about me. You don't know who I am, or what I'm capable of. Just please step back. I don't want to hurt you"

"I know you won't hurt me Rosemarie"

Rosemarie?

"Why would you call me that name?"

"Because I know who you are Rosemarie"

I shook my head quickly. "No, I don't think you do Esme. Please" I said in a more pleading voice. "I really don't want to hurt you"

She nodded. "I know you don't honey. Just let go of Edward and I promise we'll talk. I'll tell you what you want to know and what I think you know"

I shook my head faster, putting more pressure on Edward. Hearing him hiss in pain, showing them how serious I really was.

But Esme didn't seem to be faltered by that. Like she really knew I wouldn't make the last step and snap Edward's head right off.

"Rose" Esme said in a small, melodious voice. "let go of Edward honey. It's all going to be alright"

I dropped Edward and Carlisle came to his side, and basically flitted to the couch. He was checking his body. Checking to see if there was any kind of damage. But I doubted it. Vampires have quick recovery.

"Don't touch me please" I said to Esme as she tried to put her hand on my shoulder. "I understand you mean well…" I sighed. "but don't touch me"

I looked at her briefly. My voice emotionless and hollow. I didn't have it in me to fight anymore, but I also didn't have it in me to stay here anymore.

"Edward" he looked up at me and I just looked over him one more time before I flipped out the window and started running deep into the woods.

"Rose!" Edward shouted, running right behind me.

I couldn't stay here anymore. No matter how right it felt.

* * *

**Tell me who saw anything of what you just read coming?  
It just came to me like you guys don't even know.  
But I hope that you like this chapter & possibly next time a little more love?  
Anyway next chapter coming soon.  
What do you think will happen nxt?**

**Review my awesome readers  
Peace In **

**-Kristy**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok guys it's a better UD than my pervious times, & only  
because I'm super excited to give you guys the plotline within the plotline  
I just thought it up today and I'm definetely proud to say that I almost  
wrote 4,000 words!  
I hope you guys like this & show me some love this time  
I put a lot of work into it & I wanna know what you guys think  
And for all those who ask, VA Characters in 2 more chapters.  
Itll be fun to see how all you gus react to that.**

**Anyway Usual Disclaimer  
VA & TWILIGHT = RM & SM**

_Chapter 15  
__Rosemarie _

**EPOV **

"Edward" she called to me. I looked up at her and when I did, all the emotion passed quickly through her eyes and just like that she was gone, out the window.

"Rose!"

I jumped out after her. She was faster than I thought. But I could push just a little bit faster.

I still couldn't believe this was happening. She had me pinned and trapped. She caused me some kind of pain! She was something else.

And what did Esme mean by Rosemarie?

There were some things that didn't make any sense.

What did Esme know about Rose?

"Rose! Please come back, don't run away"

"I'm sorry Edward. But I don't belong here. Not with you"

"Rose please, I want you to stay"

Her pace is slowing down. Maybe I'm getting through to her.

"Look Rose, please. I just want to give you what you want. Right now, all that matters is giving you whatever you want. I know there's a genuine smile on that beautiful face. I saw a glimpse of it before you regained some of your memory back. I want to see it again. If I could be the one to give it to you…I want to"

"You can't give me anything. It doesn't change who you are and who I am…and what I'm meant to do"

She really has good stamina, she hasn't stopped running yet. "Rose, please. I don't care who you are, and what you do. I just want to keep you safe"

"You know you should be afraid of me. I already know how to kill you. I already know your weak points and in one single stroke I can kill you. that's why it's better if I'm nowhere near you or your family"

We were nearing the meadow now, I cannot believe how fast she is. If she ever became like one of us, she'd be unstoppable. She'd be even more perfect than she already is.

"Rose just stop ok? Please. All I want to do is talk"

She didn't stop running until we came into the meadow. It still looked the same as always but now, with her presence while being in the meadow, its beauty intensified.

I know it sounds like I'm in love with Rose, but no, it's more than that. I worship her in a way that should be defined as insane but it can't be helped.

She's something I've never seen before. Her beauty, the strength, the passion she has hidden deep in the depth of her beautiful dark brown eyes. She's like a warrior angel.

Though I do not know how I am allowed to befriend or worship an angel I can't let the opportunity pass me by.

I heard her sigh as she stood in the middle of the meadow. The sun was making a small appearance and by some unexplainable reason, the sun shun down on her. She looked up at the sun and took a deep breath.

"Why are you making this harder than it already is?" She asked. Her back still facing me.

"I don't want to make anything hard. I just want to protect you and give you the life that you want. Why is that so difficult for you to believe?"

She sighed again. "Because, from what I know, from what I've seen, your kind feels nothing. There's no such thing as emotions. Only survival and power. I just can't change my views, can't change that fact just because of the past couple of days"

I walked closer to her just three feet separating us.

"I don't want you to change anything about you. I would never be able to ask that of you. All I'm asking is that you trust me. That you give me the chance to give you the life you want. You won't owe me anything, you don't have to do anything. Just trust me. Trust that the life you've desperately been longing is right there in front of you"

I wanted to touch her, to comfort her. I could tell that she needed it right now. That she wanted to empty all the worries, the fears, the helplessness that she felt.

"I want to take it all back" I said out loud.

She turned around and I saw the tears on the rim of her eyes. She looked so broken. "Take what back?"

"I want to take back the worries I know you have, the fears, the helplessness I know you feel. You may be a strong Guardian, or warrior, or whatever else. I know there's someone in there that wants to be let out, to be let go." I walked closer to her, just a couple inches separating us. I reached my hand to her hair and loved how it felt between my fingers. The sun disappeared and for that I was grateful, I don't know how she would've reacted if she would've seen me sparkle. She sighed and closed her eyes, a small tear making its way down her cheek. I didn't wipe it away, it made me know that in some part I was right. There's someone trapped underneath and I just want to let her out.

"You know that I can be all of this for you. I can help you release that girl trapped underneath. Just trust me. that's all I'm asking of you"

"Will you promise to never hurt me?" she asked in a whisper as she opened her eyes and looked right into mine.

I nodded.

"I promise I will never hurt you Rose. I don't think I can ever do that to you"

She nodded. Another tear making its appearance down her beautiful face. Then she did something I've been longing to do. She hugged me. She hugged me and stained my shirt with saltwater tears. I could care less. As long as she needed me, I will always come.

Rose. She brought something new to this life of mine. I didn't feel incomplete before she came because I had Bella. But now Rose just adds to the completion, like she was meant to drop in. like possibly I was meant to help her with what she needs, to give some kind of good to her life. I still don't know but at the moment it didn't matter. She wanted to trust me, and I would never give her a reason not to. She needs me…and for as long as she'll want me, I'll be there.

**RPOV**

After a while he whispered in my ear. "Are you ready to go back to the house now?"

I nodded and hugged him tighter one more time before letting him go and drying the remaining tears that were left.

"I'm sorry I attacked you"

He shook his head. "Don't worry about that now Rose. I know you did it out of instinct. I could never blame you for that. I bet it's in your Guardian blood"

My Guardian blood? Yeah, I bet that's one way of calling it. I was also disgusted with myself for letting it get this far. That I'd have to let vampires run my life in this way. That I let my guard down for petty dream. So I acted out of anger. Anger at myself. If my Guardian life taught me anything, it's to not get distracted. And that's what happened. I got distracted by the dream of being away from it all. To have a normal life away from the danger, from the killing, from the pain and suffering. But also from the loneliness that was wedged deep inside of me. Edward was right about how I felt.

I know there's someone trapped deep inside me, wanting to get out into the world. For as far as I can remember (because I still haven't regained my memory back yet) I don't know what it's like to smile for real. Everything about the Guardian life I live is fake. All fake.

"I'm still sorry" I said to him. "I really didn't want to hurt you. I don't think I could do anything to hurt you either"

And it's true. Edward's become to mean something important in my short time with him. He's perfection in so many ways and in others he seems human when he speaks to me. Like he really knows what's inside my head, inside my heart.

Like he knows the real Rose behind the Warrior/Guardian.

I needed that in every way. I needed someone to understand me. Someone who knew how to be forward with what I have inside, when I couldn't be.

And then there was the problem of Esme calling me Rosemarie.

Who was Rosemarie and why would she think I was that person?

"Do you think everyone back at your house would actually want me to return?"

"I don't care what they think Rose. You need me right now, and they're going to have to deal with that"

"I don't want you to have to chose me over your family"

He stopped for a second. Thinking something over. Like he's heard what I just said to him before.

"I'm not choosing between anyone. I want to help you and besides I think I'm pretty old to make any kind of decision for myself" he smiled.

He wanted to take my mind off the idiot I made of myself. And it did kind of work.

I smiled a tiny smile. "Well how old are you really?"

"I'm one hundred and eight"

"Wow. That's…well that's kind of weird, and awesome, and annoying all at the same time"

He nodded and a crooked smile appeared on his face. It made him look beautiful in every way. But wasn't he supposed to look beautiful. Wasn't his beauty along with his flawless features supposed to lure the victims in?

"Before I go anywhere Edward, there's something I want to ask you"

He nodded. "Sure, go ahead"

"Do you kill people?"

He closed his eyes and softly sighed. "No. I don't"

"So then how do you survive? Because I can't imagine anything else. I mean you do need blood to survive right?"

He nodded. "Yes, we do need blood. But we only use the blood of animals to sustain ourselves. We call ourselves Vegetarians. Kind of like our private joke"

"Have you ever tasted human blood?"

He nodded. "How long have you been drinking animal blood?"

"Maybe ninety something years. There was a time that I disbanded from my family, I didn't want to live being a vegetarian so I went on my own and lived the 'normal' life of a vampire. But some things happened that made me return to my family"

"It's good to know some things about you. I'm not saying that I trust you yet. But it's good to know that if you're honest with me, it might lead me to trust you somewhat"

He smiled a small kind of shy smile. First time I've ever seen that on a vampire. "Well, if I'm being honest. You, being honest with me in whatever you think or feel would make me happy in a way. I know that might not matter to you right now but I would love for you to be completely honest with me in everything. I wanna know what you're thinking every time"

I thought of him in bewilderment. He wanted to know everything about me. Including what's locked up in my mind for my own to know. Does he find me as fascinating as I do him? Is that even a good thing?

"Well I'll make a deal with you. If you promise to be completely honest with me. I'll be completely honest with you. No secrets."

He nodded. "No secrets"

I smiled and nodded. "So how about we make it back to the house. I still don't know how your family would react. But I want to talk to Esme about why she called me Rosemarie. The name seems familiar in some way, but in others it makes me want to completely hate it. Rosemarie sounds formal. Nothing fun about it. All plain"

He laughed and I swear it melted some of my heart.

"What's so funny?"

He shook his head. "The expression on your face when you said that the name sounded plain. It was very humorous to say the least"

I scowled at him and he raised his hands in apology. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry. I won't laugh at you. Though it's pretty funny" he whispered this last part and he knew I would hear. I lightly punched his arm.

"Ok. No more laughing I promise"

"Good. Now let's go. There's some things I need to know"

His face became so serious as he nodded. Then he took off on a run. He _was _fast! And I do mean fast.

But I know for sure that I was just a tad bit faster than him. And he knew that too when his face showed a smirk and a momentary shake of his head. I laughed.

"Come on Edward"

He was catching up to me and then when he did, he caught me by the waist and kept running back to the house without stopping.

When we returned he set me down while I laughed.

"That was super fun" I said.

"Yeah. It really was"

I turned around when the door opened, and I saw Carlisle and Esme standing there.

"Rose," she said as she stepped away from Carlisle and walked outside the door. "I'm so glad that you came back. There's so much for us to talk about"

I nodded. All the playfulness I was experiencing drifted away and was replaced with all seriousness. Esme had something important to tell me and I needed her to tell me now.

So I walked up to her. "Who's Rosemarie?"

She stopped and looked right at me. "You"

I shook my head. "No. that's not possible. That means that you would know who I am, and I don't think you do. Because if you did, then you know how dangerous I really am. You would've never allowed me into your family the way you did. You wouldn't have been as nice to me as you were"

"The truth is" she said. "you're not the Rosemarie I met sixty-five years ago in Russia"

I was taken aback. "I never stepped foot in Russia in all my life. I don't know what you're talking about, and even then, I'm only nineteen years old. I don't even think my mom was alive sixty-five years ago"

"I know that you're not the Rosemarie I met sixty-five years ago. Of course your appearance has changed and of course you're younger. You're a reincarnation of the Guardian I met while I was in Russia"

I shook my head faster, more franticly. "That is completely impossible. My belief stops at the Moroi because of their powers. I don't believe in reincarnation or anything like that. And besides I don't think I can believe in anything you say. I'm sorry, but just because I showed up back here with Edward doesn't mean that I trust any of you one hundred percent"

She nodded. "I understand. But if you allow me to, I can show you something I know only you would remember. Something you decided to give me before your departure from Russia"

I silently followed her back into the house. I sensed that every one else was waiting on me. Waiting on me to act on what I had acted on earlier. That I try and attack her or kill her. But I couldn't, she knew more about me than I did of myself at this time. She's saying that sixty-five years ago she knew me. It's enough for now for me to at least follow her and see where this all leads to.

We made it upstairs and stopped at a door which I thought to be her and Carlisle's room. I just followed her in. I saw as she went directly to a book shelf and reached for a silver box. It was beautiful. Intricate with what looks like a thorn bush surrounding the entire box, and when she brought it up to me, I saw that it had the most beautiful rose spread before it. The stem ran through the whole box.

"Is this mine?"

She nodded and. "Yes, it's yours. But this isn't what I wanted to show you" she sighed. "What's inside is what I'm dying to show you"

"Are you sure that I'll remember. Because you found me and I lost everything I've known. Well some things, but how are you so sure that I will be able to remember myself from sixty-five years ago?"

"Because you yourself told me that this is something you'd never want to give up. But that you knew some things. Some parts of your future and that I'd once be a big part of it. It's why you gave me this box, and what's inside"

She handed the box to me and I got glimpses of who I once was.

"Дмитрий защиты Лисса. Лисса есть еще два идет, просто дайте мне немного больше сил" (Dimitri protect Lissa. Lissa there's two more coming, just give me a little bit more strength)

Я всегда буду любить тебя Димитрия. мое сердце навсегда. Навсегда моей души.

(I will always love you Dimitri. Forever my heart. Forever my soul.)

НЕТ! Я потерял его. Навсегда не более того. Теперь от моей руки, он будет освобожден. И что бы ни случилось, предназначен для.

(NO! I've lost him. Forever no more. Now by my hand he'll be set free. And whatever happens, is meant to be.)

I handed the box back to Esme. I was loosing my balance. My mind couldn't take to many things. Dimitri and Lissa?

I know those names, some parts of their features embedded in my brain.

But was it from sixty-five years ago, or is it from now?

"What did you see?" Esme asked me. A concerned look on her face.

"I never saw myself, how I looked. But I could tell I was older. There was this beautiful girl I was with. She looked like an angel even as she fought. And the man. He brought up something within me. Pain. Loss. Love." I whispered the last part as I said, "Forever"

"I remember when you told me your story," Esme said. "you explained that you were hunting down the man you love. But you didn't think you'd make it. You told me of a gypsy psychic you met through your journey who told you the possible outcome. You didn't believe some of it, but other things she mentioned made you come up with a solution. You gave me this box and told me to wait a day while you return with the other part. So I waited and when you returned, told me that you had someone embed this" She opened the box and pulled out a locket the size of my palm. "with something that'll help you regain your memory and possibly finish what she started. You had a great belief that it wouldn't be necessary, but just in case I saw you again, I'd give this to you. It would let me know that whatever you started…you didn't finish"

I took the locket and I felt something warm about it. It was oval shaped. Little diamonds surrounding the big flower design that had one bigger diamond right in the middle.

"_I want to give this to you. To represent the forever I long to promise you" _

That beautiful Russian voice that soothed my fears, that also scared me. His promise. That voice did it all to me and left me wanting so much more.

He wanted to represent the forever we wanted to give ourselves. The Forever that meant our love. But he left. He was taken from me and I needed to help him. I needed to kill him.

_Dimitri held me one last time. But not in the way I remembered, it wasn't soft, tender or loving. It was cold and hard. But he sounded like the man I spent loving for as long as I can remember. He was the only one that knew the real me, the me underneath the Guardian. He knew we could never marry, we knew that Lissa came first. But our love never really needed a title. Only we knew and that's all that mattered. Fully giving him my body was all he needed and all I desired. _

_But seeing him as something I never dared to believe came to be a wake up call. I had to kill him and if I died in the progress then so be it. I know that the future will still be there. The gypsy had told me that if I should fail, my soul will be transferred and my reincarnation will finish what I started. _

_It didn't deter me any. It just made insurance the more safer, knowing either way Dimitri would be the one to die by my hand. But when he captured and tortured me, I knew that I would already fail. I was right to give that vampire something of mine. First unknown vampire I've ever put my trust on in all my life. _

"_Dimitri" the longing in my voice as he finally caught me made an appearance and I despised it. I hated myself for showing him anything. All the time he held me captive I showed him no fear. Only defiance. He knew of course it was all an act, knew the pain I was really in, in the way my heart broke each second he tortured my heart, body, and soul. He knew _all _of me. It's why I understand when he became bored of me. He'd come in less and less. Gave me time to recover and when I was close, the torture would start again. It would ease his boredom and he would be satisfied all over again. _

_But I escaped one night, a time I actually recovered all my strength. He chased and I lost. _

_He killed me and I've had to wait sixty-five years to finish it again. _

_He knows now that I've finally returned. He needs to finish me for real this time. _

"And when he does come for me, then I'll end it"

"Rose" Edward whispered. "Are you okay?"

I turned to him, a new confidence rising up through me. "I'm more than okay. I know I have things to do and it's going to be a long while before he comes for me. So if it's alright with you. I want to stay"

I turned to Carlisle. "If that's also okay with you and the rest of your family"

He nodded. "Of course you can Rose. This is your home for as long as it's needed"

I fastened the necklace around my neck and tucked it inside my shirt, feeling some completeness in my life.

Now if I can reclaim all I lost in this future, I know I'll be complete.

"_Roza" _That name once meant so much to me.

"Dimitri" I whispered. I hope you find me soon. I came looking once. Now the move is yours.

* * *

**Tell me what you guys thought!  
I was super hyped that I jumped in joy after I finished reading it.  
So what do you think abour Rose's reincarnation?  
And Esme knowing Rose before anyone else?  
What do you think the Dimitri of sixty-five years ago will do now that he knows Rosemarie has returned?  
I bet you guys have so many super long questions...  
Cant wait to hear them all  
Cant wait to know how much you guys enjoy my writing...**

**Anywayz Review, Review, Review**

**Peace In Readers **

**-Kristy**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! I Know it's been a while but Im officially back!  
College semester is over & Summer is at my reach.  
SO I wrote this in one day! It came to me like nada  
& I was uber excited to give it to you guys  
I know its been a while so I hope you guys like it.**

**Enjoy! **

**Usual Disclaimer RM & SM = VA & Twilight**

_Chapter 16  
__Before the Future_

**RPOV **

**1 ½ months later**

I don't know how I could stand here and play tag with Emmett and Jasper, while Dimitri was still out there looking for me.

I know he is. I can feel him.

I thought that after I found out some of who I was, I'd be content in some way because I'm complete. But really, I wasn't. I knew who I was in the past. But who am I now?

The dreams I get while asleep are coming less and less. It's that angel's voice inside my head I miss the most. Sometimes I get a glimpse of my nightmares. Or dreams. Whichever you want to call them, and they're not pleasant.

Possible actions or occurrences from the past? It's so hard to distinguish.

What I don't miss is the nausea I get once in a while, while I'm fooling around in the forest with Edward, Jasper or Emmett.

It reminds me of the day of the mall incident.

But then just as quickly as it comes, it goes away.

I feel so much freer staying here in Forks with the Cullen's. I get along with everyone. Even Rosalie's trying to get along with me.

I think she likes it when I ask her to help me train. Possibly when my ass lands on the ground.

I was reluctant I guess. Thinking that maybe it'll be okay to actually stay here for this amount of time. I thought over and over again leaving in the middle of the night to go in search of him_. _But the bad part about that is the Cullen's, they don't sleep.

So whenever I'd stay awake, and I guess with that longing look on my face, Edward just says "I'll be right behind you"

Our relationship is beyond what I thought it'd be. I miss him when he's away at school during the day, and when he's with Bella or when he goes hunting.

Don't get me wrong, I love hanging out with Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and especially Esme, but Edward? I just need him around all the time.

I even get along with Bella. Still there's so much a human can do. Once in a while, when she thinks no one's looking, I see that look on her face. The one where she shows how she really feels. She wants to be like Edward. She hasn't said it directly, but when she talks, she makes it plainly obvious.

I ask him sometimes how he's so close to her without thinking about drinking.

He says that it's hard. But his love for her is greater, that he'd die before he'd do anything to hurt her.

The color of his eyes darkened when he even talked about something I can never see happening.

With all the fun I seem to be having, I still know in the back of my mind that he's out there.

Is he watching me?

Is he waiting for me like I'm waiting for him?

There's so many questions floating in my mind.

What will happen if I don't succeed again?

My vow would be broken and he'd continue roaming this earth being something I know he never wanted to be.

But that question should never plague my mind. I gave myself a second chance and I won't fail. And just as I said long ago. I'd do whatever I can to fulfill my promise, even if I die trying.

"You know" Emmett said, breaking my thoughts. "I think it's rare to sneak up on you considering you're a big super ninja warrior"

I smirked as I saw him sitting high on a tree branch. He was right but I'd never tell him that.

"Well, be happy you got to witness that miracle"

I jumped off the tree branch I was sitting on and flew to the ground, Jasper already waiting for me.

I laughed as he tried to catch me. "Come on Jasper," I said in a sing song voice. "I know you can do better than that"

I heard him chuckle and let him catch up to me before I swerved left and heard him bump or should I say bulldoze right into Emmett.

I laughed as jumped over their bodies and sped right back to the house. "You lose" I said laughing.

Those two are such goofballs.

When I arrived back at the house, I saw Edward's Volvo sitting in the garage.

My smile got bigger and I almost broke the door when I opened it.

Esme smiled at me when she saw me frantically looking around the house for Edward, and she pointed to upstairs.

I smiled and nodded, taking the stairs two at a time.

I missed him so much. He had to go hunting this weekend and he was gone for three days. I wanted to go with him, but he said no, which made me mad. I told him I could take care of myself but his final word was no and he left.

I sulked around for a day before the guys convinced me to come out and play. I know it sounds like something a five year old would do but it got my mind off things when I kicked their asses all over the backyard. Luckily we didn't ruin anything of Esme's.

When I opened the door he was putting on a shirt and I almost fell on my ass when I saw how beautiful he was.

My thoughts never did it justice when he was away.

He saw me and smiled that crooked smile he always seem to have. My smile got bigger and I ran to him right when he opened his arms.

He spun me around and I gripped onto him harder.

"I missed you" he said.

I inhaled his scent and put my forehead on his shoulder. "I missed you too" I said.

He put my down and when I looked up at him, the golden color of his eyes was back.

That's the part of him I like the most. The eyes. They were awful when black, made him look like someone else. It's the honey that makes him look like him.

Anyone who saw me, I guess could say I'm not even closely related to the Cullen's but that didn't matter. I never thought the way Bella did.

While I was hanging out with her one time after school at her house, she mentioned that she was ordinary. That she couldn't hold a key next to Edward.

He was perfect in her eyes. But she was nowhere near close. Ordinary. As she always said.

I didn't try and convince her otherwise, because I don't pry anything on people, but she shouldn't think that way. If Edward sees something in her, that he hasn't seen in the hundred years he's been alive, then she's pretty special.

I on the other hand think I hold all the right cards. I don't think I'm anything breathtakingly beautiful like Rosalie, but I think I'm beautiful anyway.

"How'd the trip go?" I said to Edward.

He smiled and I swear I smiled wider. "Exciting to say the least"

I grinned. "Had too much fun did we?"

He nodded.

"That's good" I said. "Explains why you came back home and automatically changed your clothes"

He laughed and it was music to my ears.

"Yeah, maybe just a little bit too much fun. But I needed it. I had so much to think about and letting it all out that way makes me feel better"

"Oh…you had stuff to think about? Anything you want to talk about?"

He shook his head and grabbed my hand to pull me with him to the couch facing the open window. He sat down and I put my head on his lap. We just sat there in comfortable silence. Watching the sun set and for the first time in a long while, then watching the stars light up the sky along with a full moon. It was nice to have him home.

"It's just recurring thoughts that plague me once in a while." he said after a while. "Then with you waiting for Dimitri. It scares me I guess. I know you can take care of yourself, you're a tough fighter, but in my head there's always 'what ifs' and they aren't always pleasant"

I looked up at him and he was sad. It tugged at my heart, made me almost want to cry.

"You know that whatever the outcome is for me, I just want him to rest in peace. I promised him something and I need to keep that promise to him. I've made peace with whatever comes out of it. The first time I made a mistake and he captured me, tortured me, and I died. I have no insurance card now. No one to infuse anything, and no Gypsy to tell me whether I'll win or fail. The point is, is that I _have_ to do it. He knows I'm back. I've been wondering lately if he always knew of my insurance card. If it's why he got rid of me sixty-five years ago"

Is that why I was attacked at the mall? Is he already here, waiting for me to let my guard down?

No. it's too soon.

I'll know when he's here. I'll feel it. He might be dead, but that connection? The connection that made us whole? It's still there. And that'll be my only weapon against him.

"So then why take the risk? Why not let us help you find him and kill him?"

I shook my head. "I need to do this alone. This is my promise and vow to keep. I would rather die than put your life in danger. If anything bad ever happened to you because of my past, I'll die. You're my best friend Edward and I care about you. It's why I'm asking you to let me do this my way"

He sighed and I knew I already convinced him. "I'm doing this only and only because you're asking me too, and because I respect your wishes. But the minute I know something's wrong, I'm stepping in and I'll decide how this ends"

If I didn't make it, and he was still alive, would I want Edward taking my place? I was always one step ahead of the enemy. It's why I'm here sixty-five years later. But did I really want him to get hurt while dealing with something that's my problem?

The answer. No.

But I need to know Dimitri wouldn't be out there after I'm gone, causing anymore harm, that I'm guessing he's done since he dispatched me.

So I had to give in. But only if I didn't make it.

"Okay. You take my place if something goes wrong. I wouldn't argue with that. But you have to promise me something in return"

"What kind of promise?"

"That if anything, and I mean anything happens to me, I want you to take care of yourself. I want you to give up Dimitri if it's too hard"

"But-"

"No. promise me that you'll do it and I'll feel better giving you this task"

He nodded. "I promise"

I took his cold hand in mine and played with his fingers. "Good. I feel better now"

We stayed like this the rest of the night. Well for as long as I could before I fell asleep.

The next morning I was in Edward's bed…alone.

Not that it should shock me, but sometimes, even through my lazy sleep, I could feel him next to me. Watching over me while I slept. But sometimes I'm alone because he went to watch Bella sleep.

I asked him why one day. He told me that he gets a better glimpse into her thoughts because she talks into her sleep. He tells me that it's so agonizing that he can't read her mind.

He also says the same thing about me. I snickered at that one. Then Emmett laughed too because he says it might actually be a fair fight between us.

I inwardly cringed at that comment. I hurt Edward once and that was out of instinct, out of Guardian nature. I would never fight Edward. Whether sparring, or just joking around. I feel like I could really cause some damage…

I don't know how he felt, that first time I caused him pain. I know he has quick recovery, but that didn't matter to me. Anything that'll make him hiss in pain causes my heart to ache. Not to mention what it'd to Bella. I know she think he's human in a way, it's why she worries so much more about him. She knows he's indestructible, but anything that looks like it might hurt him…hurts her.

For someone who believes vampires can't love, Edward is deeply in love with Bella.

He told me waiting one hundred years for the love of his existence does so much.

Makes you crave and feel so much more than you could ever imagine.

Could it be possible it was that way with me and Dimitri? We were mortal, yet we promised forever even though it never went that way with us in the end.

But maybe the emotion is the same. This necklace resembles forever to our eyes.

I remember that day clearly. When he presented this necklace to me.

It was my twenty-first birthday. He took me for a walk under the stars, and he surprised me when he knelt down on one knee.

Of course I was shocked, but if he would've asked me to marry him, I wouldn't have given it a second thought.

But instead he gave me this. Telling me that this was bigger than any marriage we could have. This came from his heart, and put directly over mine. To represent our forever.

It's what bound us.

My eyes felt wet, they were stinging. These memories are what killed me while I searched for him. They're what kept me alive, but slowly killed me as well. I can't let this deter me any longer. I'm not her. I won't make the same mistake twice.

I got up from the bed and went to take a quick shower.

When I hopped out I dressed in leggings, converse, black tank top, my black sweatshirt, and my stake just in case and went downstairs.

"Esme" I said as I reached the living room.

"Yes sweetie?"

"I'm going out to train. What time is everyone coming back?"

"I'm guessing the same time as always"

I smiled. "Okay. Just tell Emmett if he wants to help me train again, to meet me where we were yesterday ok?"

"Okay sweetie, have fun"

I smiled as I walked out the back door. "I will"

I took off. Running as usual. It got my adrenaline pumping. I did basic things. I very well couldn't train alone, it's why I asked that big bear to help me sometimes. I knew he was always up for some kind of challenge.

I ended up running all the way to the meadow in the end.

I guess I just didn't want to stop.

I like it here.

But I felt like I was invading sometimes.

It was Edward's and Bella's place.

I was just an intruder.

Just like I am staying with The Cullen's.

I heard a twig snapping twelve feet away from me. I didn't feel nauseous so maybe it wasn't Strigoi. Until whoever it was, was about eight feet away I heard a heartbeat.

"Whoever you are. Just so you know, it takes more than stealth to sneak up on me"

My grip tightened on my stake, ready to strike at any moment.

Whoever it was kept coming closer. And when he came into view, I didn't recognize the person.

"Well Buffy, it's good to know you're alive"

Taking a good look at him, he was sord of pale, dark blue eyes, raven black hair. Kind of lanky but still built. He was wearing all black, and was sord of dressed the way Edward found me almost two months ago.

"Do I know you?"

"Y-you don't remember me?"

"No, but I assure my name's not Buffy. So whoever you are, leave. Now"

"Whoa, whoa. I know your name's not Buffy. It's Rose Hathaway."

Rose Hathaway?

"How do you know my name's Rose? Who are you?"

"Okay? So you really don't remember. I'm Christian. Christian Ozera"

"Why are you dressed like a Guardian?"

"I'm a part of your team. don't you remember?"

My head was starting to hurt. Carlisle told me it happened when my mind overworked itself. If I kept trying to forcibly remember anything it'd put a strain on my mind and make me lose consciousness in order for my mind to recover.

"Hey," he said and I looked up at him, but he wasn't talking to me, he had a headset in his ear. Whoever he was, he didn't come alone. "I found her" his voice sounded relieved. Who the hell is this guy, and why the hell is he looking for me? "You should come now, she seems to have lost come part of her memory and she doesn't know who I am. Maybe if you show up, she'll remember you." he paused for a second and nodded. "Okay. I'll wait for you here"

"You know," I said. "I don't know who you think you are, but you can't hold me anywhere and I'm not going to let you. And if you don't get out of my way in the next three seconds, I'll kill you"

He smirked and I wanted to smack it right off his fucking face. "Oh, I don't doubt any less. But you see I don't have enough time to play your games and spar with you. I could hold you here without using that much energy, considering it won't take my team so long to get here"

"Who the-"

By the time I went to move and run, I was in a circle of fire. He was a Moroi. Who apparently had really good control of his powers.

"I don't care being in here. You don't know my very well if you think this is going to stop me"

"Now, now Rose. don't make me put more effort into this. I will keep you in this for a little big longer until someone better can come and handle you the way they know how"

"Why you son of a bitch! Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Roza" I looked towards the sound of that voice. It's him. No. no. no. it can't be him. It's too soon for him to be here for me.

But who stepped out of the forest and into the meadow wasn't Strigoi. He was a Dhampir.

And everything started coming back to me.

Me and Lissa. We were runaways from St. Vladimir's for two years.

Victor.

Christian.

Eddie.

Mason.

Adrian.

Dimitri.

My whole life up until the day I disappeared coming back to me.

Spirit.

The ghosts. My powers.

"Rose!"

The world was going dark, I was losing focus and I was falling.

But I was glad his voice is the last thing I heard before I woke up again and I didn't know when that would be.

But I knew he'd come for me.

No matter what I knew he'd always come for me.

* * *

**So who do you think came for Rose?  
I know you guys must be happy already. I  
know how much youve been asking for VA characters  
So here they are! **

**Leave me some review love **

**Peace In Readers**

**-Kristy**


	17. Chapter 17

**Im sorry that this took to long to get up you guys.  
But Im hoping that what I wrote, makes you guys happy  
Anyway. Its summer vacation for college students here in NYC  
So if Im not in the beach hitting it up Im writng for my readers  
So no need to fret, Ill try and make you guys happy. **

**Enjoy! **

**Usual Disclaimer: RM = VA & SM = Twilight. **

_Chapter 17  
__Letting Go _

**EPOV **

Things these past 1 ½ months were great in some ways.

Terrible in the others.

Rose was here and I couldn't have been happier.

Rose was also training so she could be ready to face the love of her before-life. That's what made me sad.

I never factored another person in my life besides Bella, and even then, I didn't factor her either until she just came in and stayed.

Just like Rose. She's my best friend and I couldn't imagine my life without her.

Everyone was intrigued with her.

Emmett liked he had someone to 'play with'.

Jasper liked the mood that radiated off her when she was unbelievably happy.

Alice liked her fashion sense.

Rosalie liked her because in a way she reminded her of herself.

Carlisle liked all the new information he could gain from all he's learned about her.

And Esme?

Her and Rose had some deep connection that I couldn't understand. Even as I was reading her thoughts, it still didn't seem to make sense to me.

But I didn't mind. I had a connection with her and I didn't understand it either.

So when I returned home Sunday afternoon and went upstairs to change, I wanted to surprise her with my return. But instead she surprised me when I saw her standing in my doorway after I put my shirt on.

When she ran into my arms like that I was relieved. I missed her a lot.

And when I voiced my concerns and she told me that it was what she had to do, I tried and made her reconsider.

I didn't want her to think that I thought she couldn't take care of herself. I know she can. She's proved it over and over again when she pounded my brothers into the ground after her practice fights.

I've felt the pain she can cause one of us, so I know she can take care of herself.

But when she said I can help in her quest if anything happened, I was relieved but at the same time saddened by the thought that I'd be able to help her when she was dead.

I didn't want to think of something like that, but I know that's the way she made it sound.

And I knew I had to make her that promise and I'd have to keep it because it's Rose.

And I couldn't deny her anything.

And when she fell asleep on my legs, her features seemed to change.

She was less guarded, and more beautiful. Her hair still had that shine, and her lips were fuller.

I stopped right there. I love Bella.

Only she's the one who calls to me, she can be the only one who captures my attention.

So why does Rose?

What does she have about her that makes me feel like she's more to me than my best friend?

I admit, Rose is beautiful in her own way. She's unique in her beauty and strength.

Her body has curves in all the right places, and she knows how to use her womanly charms to gain what she wants.

But there's something else about her that captivates me and I cannot put a finger on it.

So I stood up with her, cradled in my arms, and put her down on the bed.

She turned and was facing the window. She always did that when she fell asleep.

She looked even more beautiful in the moonlight. Like a goddess from a dream I've never been able to have.

"What is it about you?" I said as I put a strand of her hair behind her back.

It doesn't matter. I know who I love and nothing in the world can change that. I've waited a century for her, and letting her go, would be the biggest mistake for my non-beating heart.

So I left and went to watch her sleep.

When I arrived, she was in her normal sleeping attire. Her sheets were wrapped around feet, and her hair was a tangled mess.

She was the most beautiful creature on this planet.

"Edward" she whispered and a smile showed itself on those beautiful full lips of hers.

All was right again in my world.

Before she awoke, I slipped out her window and ran back to the house to change and then pick her up for school.

Rose was still asleep when I returned, so I quickly changed in the bathroom and when I came out gave Rose a kiss on the forehead, then ran to the car and made my way to Bella's house.

School was the same as usual. It was boring and I just wanted to leave as soon as possible. If it wasn't because of my 'age' I wouldn't have to keep up pretences. A century of going to school and two medical degrees, along with others, these kinds of things can become very boring. Especially after a century.

When school was over, I drove Bella back home and spent some time with her.

I hated being away from her for so long, but she kicked me out when my eyes were turning black. I know she was putting on a brave face when she told me to bag some good game, she knows I get bored easily with the deer.

But it was still hard to be away from her for so long.

"How's Rose adjusting?" Bella said.

"Emmett likes her a lot" I smiled. It's true. He enjoys fighting with someone other than Jasper. Especially when he learns something new.

"Esme is quite taken with her as well"

She smiled. "That's nice. I was worried that she might've not been adjusting very well, considering her memory is still a mystery"

I sighed and nodded. "I know, I thought the same, but I was wrong. She's adjusted fairly well in the house"

She sighed and snuggled herself onto me some more. "That's good. I'm very happy with her"

"She seems to like you as well" I told her.

She laughed. "Yeah. She's pretty interesting when we talk. I like her too"

"I'm glad you're getting along with someone who's a little more normal then us"

"Normal isn't always great Edward. Then there would never be anything exciting and the world would be a dull place to live"

I laughed. The workings of her mind are something I can never understand.

We talked some more and when it was time for her to start making dinner for Charlie, I took my leave.

"I'll see you tonight?" she asked.

I nodded. "Tonight"

When I sped home, I found the house with only Esme. "Where's everyone else?"

She smiled. "They went to play with Rose"

I smiled. "I think I'll join them then"

I ran out the house and followed her scent. She was all over, and when I finally caught up with her scent, there were others around it. The ones of my family and ones who were foreign and I couldn't place.

"Rose!" that was Emmett's voice.

I saw through him thoughts.

Rose was passed around, surrounded my ash, and three other guys who were about to take her.

I can't let it happen.

"Who are you?" asked this tall man. He had long hair to his shoulder. He was muscular and obviously the leader of this group.

"What I want to know is who the hell you are and where are you taking Rose"

"Rose is the leader of this team and we're taking her back"

That stopped me in my tracks.

"You're dhampirs"

That stopped them all from advancing in anything.

"How do you know about us?" asked the obvious leader.

"Rose told me all about you guys. I know who she is and she knows who I am. So just put her down and let's talk"

He tightened his grip on her and I don't think that sat well with me.

"I don't think you understand," I said as my family started surrounding the Dhampirs. "Rose stays until she awakens and then we'll give her the decision if she wants to leave or not"

He narrowed his eyes and I could see he was prepared to attack. "Maybe we should listen to them talk" said the pale boy with the dark blue eyes.

"Are you sure" said the leader.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. They're only hostile because we want to take Rose"

"Ashford" the leader said and one other strong looking Dhampir came forward. "take Rose for a while until we settle this"

The Dhampir nodded and held onto Rose as if she was light as a feather, and just as gentle.

"What's your name Dhampir?" I said as I looked at the leader.

"Belikov. Dimitri Belikov" I froze. Is this the Dimitri Rose has been waiting for?

I was about to attack when Alice stopped me.

"_It's not him" _she said.

I looked at her questioningly and she shook her head.

"_Listen to her Edward" _Jasper said.

"Edward Cullen" I said. "This is my family"

He nodded. "This is Christian Ozera" he pointed to the pale, blue eyed boy. "Mason Ashford" he was the one holding Rose. "and Eddie Castile"

"It's nice to meet you all" I said.

I didn't want to be polite. They wanted to take Rose away from me and I couldn't allow that. This isn't what she wanted anymore. She wanted to be free of Guardian life. The only reason she continued to train was because of her awaiting for Dimitri to make a move.

I still don't understand how this Dhampir is Dimitri, and the one she's waiting for is Dimitri. That's another problem I'm looking to take care of.

"If you'd like, you can come back to our house and Rose would also have somewhere comfortable to be until she regains consciousness then we can all talk comfortably"

The leader or should I say Dimitri looked uncomfortable and contemplating whether or not he can trust or believe me.

"Look" I said. "I just want Rose to be safe and comfortable. Besides I think the warmth and inside of a house is a little more comfortable than waiting for the rain to arrive and us waiting for her to wake up"

He nodded. "Okay" he said. "we'll follow you"

I nodded to him and looked back to my family. With just a look, we started our way home.

I could tell they were acting against their own nature. Because that's something Rose would say. But I know that Dimitri just has her best interest at heart.

"_You can't hear their thoughts either?" _asked Alice.

I just shook my head.

"_So maybe it's something about them and their kind and not just something to do with Rose" _

I just nodded my head.

"_We'll find out one day" _she said in awe.

She sounded like Carlisle. The awe in something learning something new. I do understand some of that. It's the way I am with Rose and Bella. I want to know what's going on inside their minds.

After that one time I heard Rose's thoughts, I didn't hear them anymore. I became disappointed again and because she doesn't talk in her sleep, her thoughts when she's conscious I can learn because of the way she talks and the way her facial expressions are when she's quiet in thought.

When we arrived back at the house, Esme was happy that we were back home. But when she heard more than one heart beat she got curious and came out to see what was happening.

When she saw Rose in someone else's arms, unconscious she began to get frantic.

"What happened to Rose Edward? Who are these people and what are they doing here?"

"Esme, please calm down" I began to reassure her. " Rose had a bit of a memory problem in the meadow when she saw these men. They're from her team apparently, and they've come to bring her back home"

"_I don't want her to leave Edward" _said Esme. _"She's become one of my own and I don't trust these men. Is there any way for her to stay and them leave?" _

I've never seen her this worried or sad before. But I can't make that decision for Rose. She has to make it on her own when she gains consciousness.

So I just shook my head no just once and led the others inside to the living room.

"She'll be okay here. Just put her on the couch"

Mason put Rose gently on the couch and, went to stand beside Dimitri and the other members of the team.

"We want an explanation" said Dimtri.

"There's not a lot I want to you to know about us, so why don't you ask the questions and we'll answer as best as we can"

He nodded.

"Has she been here long?"

I shook my head. "No. she's been here for a month and a half. I found her in the meadow we just came from. She was unconscious for maybe three days. I brought her back here, where she was asleep for some time before she awoke"

"So it's true she lost her memory then?" asked Christian.

I nodded. "Yes, it's true. She work up knowing only her name. it was a day or two later when she found out who I am and who she is. But not all of it has come back"

"How did she regain some of her memories?" asked Dimitri.

"A couple of Strigoi knew who she was an attacked her when she was exiting the mall, with my mother Esme"

"Was she hurt?" Dimitri asked. He had a kind of small panic in his eyes. So I shook my head.

"No she was fine. But a little worn out. She just awoke that same day and I'm guessing she wasn't very active and also possibly was kind of slow in remembering how to defend herself from them as well. It was then when she took out the second one, that she remembered who she was and finished the fight quickly. But she still was tired and fell asleep once she was brought back to the house"

"Can you tell us more about her stay here?" asked Christian.

"She fit right in. she's been training after she regained her memory. My brothers and her train in the woods almost every day. There's more that I want to say but they're her personal problems and they aren't for me to disclose without her permission"

Dimitri nodded. "I understand. I know how she is sometimes when it comes to her thoughts. Will it be alright if we stayed here beside her until she regains consciousness?"

Esme nodded. "Of course" she said. "you are welcome to stay until she awakens. Maybe after that we can all talk"

Dimitri nodded. "Thank you" he said.

I nodded.

"But I want to know one thing first" I said.

"Okay" he said.

"Why are you really here?"

He looked at me curiously. "What are you talking about?"

"I know you're here to take her back correct?"

He nodded.

"But I'm also guessing there's another reason why you're also here?"

"I still don't understand what you're getting at" he said.

"I'm thinking something of greater importance is required for Rose to come back with you"

Christian shifted and I took a quick look at him. He seemed sad but also determined.

"Yes" Dimitri said. "something's happened and Rose is the only one who can help us. But the main reason we're here is because we want her back. She belongs in our world. Not yours"

The double meaning behind those words could be heard. He wanted Rose back with him. So he must've been the Dimitri she called in her dreams.

"I'll leave you to be with her now"

I started walking out and the rest of my family followed.

We traveled up to my room and when Esme finally entered, she closed the door.

"You better not let her go Edward. I don't want her to leave. You know my views on violence, but this is the one time I will overlook that rule and fight for what's fair"

"Esme please. These are her kind, her people in a way. We are not part of her world. We can't force her to stay if she doesn't want to. You'll have to wait until she awakens so you can hear her decision. This isn't for us to decide"

She went and sat on my couch, looking out the window that faces the river and the forest.

"You're right" she said. "but I can't help how I feel Edward. I don't want to let her go"

"I understand that better than anyone Esme. But I also know that we have to let Rose decide her own fate"

That's something I regret saying on the inside. I don't want her to leave, but I also know that she doesn't belong here, as much as I wish that, Rose's place is with her kind and whatever family she might have.

But then everything that seemed like it was crumbling down because of the possible loss of my best friend, everything changed when she softly and quietly said my name in her unconscious state..

"Edward"

* * *

**So what did you guys think about this chapter?  
We'll find out more on what Edward was insinuating on in  
maybe the next chapter, havent decided on it yet.  
Anyways. Leave me some review love **

**Peace In **

**-Kristy **


	18. Chapter 18

**Guys! What is up? I know it's been a while but Im back.  
Vacation for my brain is over and it's on overdrive now!  
So I know you guys have been asking for a new Twi-Acadeny  
and here it is! I know you guys have been also asking for VA  
characters and here they are. **

**Enjoy!**

Usual Disclaimer = I really wish I could own them but I don't :( HUGE BUMMER

_Chapter 18  
__Rose Hathaway _

**RPOV **

After all this time. After countless dreams and questions. I finally know where I am.

Inside Lissa's head.

She's tired, scared, searching for a way out.

Calling for me.

I don't know where I am but taking in my surroundings I'm in a very well funded room.

Alone.

"Rose" Lissa sighed.

Lissa. All this time I've forgotten my best friend.

My bond mate.

I can hear the door opening so I get up from my bed, smooth out my dress.

"Princess. How are you this morning?"

The brown hair, the height, the toned muscles.

The pale skin. Red ringed eyes.

"When are you going to let me go Dimitri?"

He laughed and hollow and fearful laugh. It's him.

And he's got Lissa.

"Princess. How man times must we go through this charade? That is not who I am. Not anymore. You will address me as Nathan"

"Then why do you look like Dimitri? Who are you? Any why have you held me captive for this long? What do you want from me?"

He chuckled and made chills run down my spine.

Dimitri.

"It seems that you finally want the answers I wanted to give you the first time around. Tell me why is it that now you want to know?"

I could feel Lissa's anger flaring. Spirit is making her power spike. She could be dangerous. But she's scared, worried, tired. But she's also had enough of playing the scared victim. So she'd do what I would do.

Get straight to the point.

"I want to tell you all the answers you're asking for Princess, but at this moment I cannot. I actually came to deliver good news to you"

I walked around the room. I didn't feel safe here. Not with him.

I crossed my arms and placed my back against the wall facing him.

"What are you talking about? The only good news will be when I'm rescued and away from you"

He laughed and it scared me. But I couldn't show him fear.

"That is the good news Princess"

"What are you talking about?"

"Rose has been found"

"What?" I uncrossed my arms. My heart beating fast. She's alive. She's safe? Is he lying or trying to bait me so I can trust him?

"Her team has finally found her. I'm imagining that they are going to use her to help find you Princess. And that's when you'll have your answers"

I shook my head. "You obviously don't know Rose and you don't know me. I'll tell her what you're up to. I'll tell her to stay away. I rather rot in here then have you anywhere near my best friend"

He stood up and was in front of me in a flash.

My heart just beat faster, and I know he could hear it. But I can't give up. Not if I want Rose safe.

"Princess, princess, princess" he said, grabbing a strand of my hair. His eyes looked even redder up close.

More frightening than any Strigoi.

"I know Rose," he said. " and I know that no matter what, she will come for you. Because you really know that you have no choice Rose" he grabbed my chin, making me look directly into his eyes.

He know that I'm here. He can fell me.

Dimitri.

"And you will come won't you Rose?"

Yes. Yes I will come. I can't leave Lissa.

I'll come for you.

The both of you.

Everything was starting to blur. I was leaving Lissa's mind. I was waking up.

"Roza" he whispered. His hand holding mine. Was I really waking up, or was this all a dream?

"Dimitri" I whispered.

"Wake up Roza. I'm right here, just wake up my love"

"Where's Edward?" I slowly sat up. I took a slow look around the room I was in.

The living room.

Eddie.

Mason.

Christian.

Dimitri.

Now my life is complete. The past and the present.

"Is it really you?" I had to ask. I needed to know that this isn't a dream.

He nodded and I touched his face. It really is him. Right in front of me.

He gave me that smile that he reserved only for me. The one where his emotions were clear on his face just as in his eyes.

My love.

"You found me"

"I will always find you Roza"

Then I remembered why I was awake in the first place.

"Lissa?" I said looking at Christian.

His eyes were holding so much sadness. He must miss her so much.

"Guess you already know where she is huh Buffy?"

I could see he was trying to not show any weakness by hiding behind our old banter. But I could see it in his eyes, they said more than he ever let on.

"Yeah" I said looking around. "Where's Edward?" I said looking at Dimitri.

He was about to answer when I saw Edward in the entryway with everyone around him.

"Edward" I smiled.

I got up and ran to him, hugging him.

"I'm glad to see you awake"

I smiled and inhaled his scent. I've gotten so used to the stone hard skin.

"I'm sorry that I have to go though" I said as I tightened my arms around him. I really didn't want to leave. But the opportunity presented itself and now I have to do this.

"I know" he said in the beautiful silky voice. "Lissa's in trouble and you have to rescue her"

"He's holding her hostage Edward, and he already knows I've been found. He's waiting for me"

"I wish I could accompany you but I know this is a job for you and your team, and I know that you have to fulfill your promise. Just make sure you come back. Okay? And if anything happens, my promise to you is still valid."

I nodded smiling up at him. Those honey colored eyes.

I wonder if I won't make it. Will al my burden be put on his shoulders? I don't want that to happen. This is my burden to face alone. But I need to face facts, if I do fail, there isn't any Spirit user I know capable of doing what that Gypsy did sixty-five years ago. I have no one else.

Only Edward.

"I'll be back" I tell all of the Cullen's with a smile.

I turned to Dimitri and my team.

"Let's get back to Court. I need to prepare some things and we're off to Russia to start on some leads I might have to finding Lissa"

They straightened up, game faces on. Their guardian training kicking in.

I turned back to Edward.

"If I don't, I'll send someone to you or find a way for you to keep going ok?"

He nodded. His features slipped, slipped just slightly. I doubt anyone but Jasper can tell. Edward's good at hiding his emotions.

He nodded and at Vampire speed took hold of my hand and kissed it.

I smiled and turned towards Esme.

"I don't want you to go" she said in a sad voice.

I smiled and shook my head. "Didn't I just say that I was coming back?"

She laughed softly. "Just as brave as back then"

"Always will be" I said.

I hugged her and turned to look at the rest of the Cullen's

"I'll be back so I can kick each of your guys butts" I smiled and they laughed.

To me, this felt like goodbye. Until I saw him dead at my feet, everything was goodbye.

I walked to the door, stepping out, my team following right behind.

I didn't want to look back, I would miss them, and right now emotions aren't something I can afford to feel or deal with.

All that matters is rescuing Lissa and finally ending Dimitri.

* * *

**Soooooo tell me what you guys thought?  
Next chapter we'll get a really good time with  
the sexy Moroi every chick out there wishes that they had.  
So review my readers. **

**Peace In **

**-Kristy**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
The Journey

RPOV

I didn't want to leave the sanctuary of the Cullen household. But what choice did I have? My best friend was in the clutches of my former lover and oldest friend. How will I be able to go forward knowing that I had him this close? And when I know he has Lissa?

No. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. They always come first. She always comes first.  
I felt a surge of small anger. I've wanted this forever, since as far as I can remember. To be her Guardian. But then I look to Rosemarie, and I find that she did it all wrong. Her and her Dimitri should've chosen the other life. Lissa would always understand. In this case, I am different this time. I struggle with staying and giving up freedom. I gave up the small time of my life that I lived with The Cullen's.

"I wish I could come with you." I smiled, knowing he was behind me.

"I told you that you couldn't, and you know my reasons why. You belong here with Bella and your family. But also I want you here safe. I know I'll see you again when this is all over."

I threw some of the clothes that Esme bought me into a duffel bag that Edward had in his closet.  
I had to pack right away and get on a jet to get a team ready and lead a search for Lissa.

He sighed and hugged me from behind. "How am I supposed to let my best friend go, knowing that you'll be in danger and having constant agony of not knowing that you'll come back in one piece?"

I turned around and hugged him, putting my head on his shoulder. "I'll find a way to maintain contact. You and the rest of your family are my family now. And when this is all over and Lisa is safe and Dimitri dead, I'm coming back and making a life with you guys and I'll die after living a long and very happy life."

His arms tightened around me, and then he let me go. "Now that sounds like a wonderful way to live."

I smiled and zipped up my bag. "It is. And honestly it's all I've ever wanted. Rosemarie made the mistake of letting all come first and then she lost her Dimitri. I don't want to lose mine, but I want to put myself first this time."

He turned and looked out the window. We've spent so many times this past month and a half sitting on the couch, talking, or just laying down looking out the window.

"That's another thing I'm kind of confused about." He said.

"What?"

"There's a Dimitri downstairs. Is he the reincarnation or…?"

I smiled. "Actually he's a descendant. I mean he looks like him, but I know it isn't him. Looking at him now, knowing who I was, it's ironic that I found the descendant and fell in love with him all over again. It's like fate was being cruel and nice at the same time."

He looked down at me. Confusion in those beautiful honey colored eyes. "Cruel and nice?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I mean I lost him all those years ago, and then died, was reborn into this, and found him again. But it's not him ya know. It still confuses me when I think about it."

He laughed. "And here I thought you were just plain brilliant. It's still good to know that some things confuse the awesome that is Rose Hathaway."

I laughed and punched his arm. "Shut up. I'm still smart and awesome, so that should override this small dose of confusion."

He laughed but then again turned serious. "Just come back okay?"

I nodded. "I will."

OoOoOoO

After saying goodbye, my team and I made our way to a private airstrip the guys and I quiet without saying a word to each other. Dimitri looking at me, I could feel his gaze on me, but what did he expect me to say? If I know him like I know I do, he feels something in me changing. And there's nothing that he'd be able to do about it.

When I arrived to the airport, I saw a jet waiting and ready to go. It opened up and who do I see coming out? The hottest Moroi who will forever be lusting after me.

"And how did I know you'd be the one funding this very good team to rescue me?"

His beautiful green emerald eyes stared back at me. He had a drink in his hand, his hair disheaved, still in a nice button up shirt and dress pants. His Moroi status always shining through.

"I think I established that I'd do anything for you my Little Dhampir."

"I'm starting to think there could be so many things wrong with that Adrian."

"There's always been something wrong with that." Said Dimitri. I looked at him now, his gaze on mine screaming for answers. Answers that no matter what I had now to give.

I sighed roughly and threw my bag down in my chair. "Let's talk then."

He followed me to a spare room Adrian had. I went in first and he followed behind me, closing the door. I faced him with my arms crossed in front of me. "Why can't you just wait until I do this on my own? Not have you push me just because I've changed this past month and a half."

"Do you expect me to keep quiet about this? I see the change in you. You're not the Roza you were before you disappeared. Your eyes have more sadness to them, when you saw me again I saw your love, but hesitation as well. What do you want me to think of it when I see how much you have changed?"

I walked around him and sat down on the bed behind him. "You do not know how many things I've learned. So many things I've wished I could take back. Some things I wish could stay the same." I had to let him know everything I knew. I couldn't take this anymore. And he had to know that once this was over, I'll leave him to look after Lissa.

"What can you tell me about the Dimitri you're named after?"

He shrugged. "I don't know much about him. I heard he was a good Guardian. He died protecting his charge. My mother was honored to name me after him."

I remember now.

"_I need you to do me one more favor" I said to Ursurla as I entered her tent._

_I was running out of time. It was a stretch, but I only had a limited time. That vampire Esme was the only one I can trust for now. Lissa is safe and will never remember, and never see me again._

"_I think you underestimate me Rosemarie. These favors are winding down, and from you I am seeing nothing."_

_Moroi are all the same. Everything about them, even when they are Gypsies, people considered low of the low. Thieves. "You don't seem to understand Ursula. I have nothing more to lose, I have lost my best friend, the love of my life, and now my life as well. You will give me what I want, or I will end you."_

_She laughed and then I felt something invisible grip me. "Do not underestimate me. I found you when it was too late but make no mistake, if I ever heard disrespect from you again, I will end you and he will keep roaming the Earth and in time he will find her who you care so much about, and he will kill her without hesitation." _

_Her grip on me was gone and I was left standing there with fear. So much fear. He'll never find her. Not if I had anything to say about it. _

"_Now," she said. "What can I do for you?" _

_I removed the only possession I held dear to my heart and handed it to her. "This is something he gave me. Consider this my last favor. Afterwards I don't think you'll hear from me again." _

_She took it and closed her eyes. She stayed that way for a short time and then opened her eyes. They were glazed but still looking at me. She blinked and then her eyes focused solely on me. "Are you sure this is what you want. Do you have such little faith within yourself that you do not believe you can end the man you loved?"_

"_I don't want to know what you saw. You helped me erase his death from everyone, you helped me erase myself from Lissa, and now I just need you to do this and since you know the future, you know that you will never see me again."_

"_Will you let your reincarnation suffer your burden?" _

_I shook my head. "No. I do not wish for anyone but me to suffer, but you have to understand. I am only one person. You were born with rights, with choices. I was born to protect and die. You will never be in my shoes, and I will never be in yours." _

"_You are right. I will never know what it is like to be you." He sighed sadly. "Very well then. I will grant you this last favor." Her hands began to glow, and I could feel the heat coming from her hand and being transferred into my necklace. I was entranced that I didn't see her in front of me and by the time I did notice, her hand was touching the spot of my heart and I could feel some part of me leaving. When it was over, I took the necklace from her and she gifted me with the box to keep it in._

"_Thank you for all the help you have given me. Maybe one day my reincarnation will run into you again Ursula."_

_She smiled sadly and touched my forehead. "Goodbye Rosemarie"_

_I turned and walked out her tent. "Goodbye Ursula" _

"Roza what's wrong? Can you hear me?"

I looked around and I was still sitting in the bed with Dimitri next to me. "I'm fine. I'm right here."

"What happened to you? I was ready to call in Adrian to see if something happened with Lissa because when I touched you, you didn't waken from your trance."

"I want to show you something. And I need you to understand that what you see is completely real." I touched his cheek with my hand, he leaned into it and kissed my palm. "I know you will never lie to me. I just want to know what happened to you. I want to help your burden Roza"

"No one can help me." I took the necklace out from under my shirt, and placed it in his palm. His eyes glazed over, his grip tightened on it, she shuddered, and then I smelled the blood coming from his palm. "Dimitri. Come back, don't stay there. I need you here. Please come back!" I was frantic. He was breathing heavily and his grip kept tightening on the locket releasing more blood onto the floor.

"Dimitri!" the door burst open, Christian and Adrian bursting in the room.

"Rose get back" said Adrian. "He's not himself. He's in some kind of trance, and whatever spell he's under is powerful and its old Spirit magic." His voice took on a wistful curious tone. He didn't know much about his powers, the rarity of them. When he finds something that can lead him closer to the answers he needs he's all in.

"What happened Rose?" I looked at Christian, his guardian training kicking in. Christian is a good fighter, along with his Elemental power, he's able to protect himself and the people he loves. Like Lissa. "I'll tell you when you help me get his mind back here. Be careful with the locket please.

"Don't worry Rose I'll handle this. Christian, get back." Adrian approached Dimitri, his hand raised, I could see the glow of Spirit, could feel the heat. His hand touched Dimitri's shoulder and Dimitri screamed before he passed out on the bed, the locket hitting the floor blood on it, and blood coming from Dimitri's hand.

"So this is what it's embedded in?" he looked at me and I nodded. "How did you do this?"

"If you want to know so bad, go on and take a peak. It's Spirit and Ursula told me anyone with the same power as hers could read into the magic."

Adrian closed his eyes and he stiffened. Christian came to stand next to me. His dark raven hair a mess, dark circles under his eyes. I could see all the suffering he's been going through.

"I'm never going to understand Spirit. The only thing I know is it makes people crazy, but also very special."

"Did you really go through all of the Little Dhampir?" I looked up to those beautiful eyes, emerald has never been my favorite, but with him, with Adrian, they'll always be a favorite.

"What'd you see Adrian?" asked Christian.

He smiled. "I saw what Rose would look like in a couple of years, and I must say Little Dhampir, you look amazing as always."

Christian rolled his eyes. "Don't be an idiot Ivashkov. Now tell me what did you see?"

Adrian huffed and put his hand through his hair, making it a sexy mess as usual. "I saw Rose, Dimitri, Lissa. They were all from a past life. It was amazing."

"Yeah right. If you saw everything you know that it's a nightmare." I said.

Christian huffed in frustration. "Will someone please just tell me what the hell Adrian saw?"

"Fine. Adrian saw Dimitri and I along with Lissa. Our past lives. And that's not the worst of it all. Dimitri turned Strigoi, and this necklace gave me back my memories from my past life. So now I'm on a hunt for Dimitr who turned Strigoi 65 years ago. My past life made this necklace an insurance policy by using Spirit and having a Moroi Gypsy whose name was Ursula to take my memories and put them into this necklace. And now that I have my memories back, Dimitri who now calls himself Nathan took Lissa in a way to draw me out."

Christian looked at me with so many emotions I couldn't keep up. "I'm confused but I get it at the same time. It doesn't matter for now. Let's go find Lissa, you kill Nathan, and we'll all live happily ever after."

I smiled and turned back to my Dimitri laying in the bed, his hand healed thanks to Adrian. I kissed his forehead and turned to leave the room. "Come on. Let him rest, because when he wakes up, he's going to have lots of questions."

I did believe in Happily Ever After. Just not in the Moroi world anymore. I sighed and thought about Edward. I wonder what he's doing right now.


End file.
